El Tutor
by athousndblossoms
Summary: En la Escuela Preparatoria de Konoha, Hinata Hyuga tiene problemas en clase, pero aprenderá que algunas veces, los problemas significan cosas buenas que se acercan a nuestras vidas. Categoría M por contenido adulto y situaciones de pareja explícitas. Hyugacesto. Lemon muy "acido". Están sobre aviso
1. El primer Viernes

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso con mi primer fic multi-capítulo y mi primer Lemon. Tengo que decir, la trama no es muy original, pero espero que puedan darle una oportunidad de todas maneras. Ahora, hay gente de gustos finos que prefiere material más sutil, como un Lime, y me temo que esto no es de ese tipo; éste primer capítulo no contiene mucho, pero a medida que la historia se desenvuelva se irá haciendo más explícito. Les advierto, lo estoy haciendo tan explícito y rico en detalles como soy capaz porque así es mi asunto. Espero lo disfruten y **POR FAVOR COMENTEN!**

 **Renuncia: Los personajes ilustrados en ésta historia, así como los lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No tengo intenciones de lucrar con esta pieza literaria, su creación es únicamente con fines de esparcimiento**

* * *

 **El Tutor**

 _Dedico este sucio lemon a la memoria de Jiraiya. Espero que estés orgulloso de mí, grandísimo pervertido. Todos te amaremos por siempre_

Hinata Hyuuga nunca necesitó tutores antes, ella era el tipo de chica demasiado tímida para tener una vida social acorde a sus quince años, en vez de eso, ella estudiaba. Ella era una estudiante de dieces*, pero desde que fue puesto en su grupo un desastre rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki, que llegaba transferido de otra escuela, ella tenía cada vez más problemas para concentrarse en clase en lugar de la sexy actitud del chico malo, lo cual, por supuesto, afectó sus notas. Su promedio había caído hasta el ocho, no podia permitirse caer más, o su padre metería sus reprobatorias narices en su vida. Así que se apuntó en el programa de tutores

"¿Tienes alguna objeción con alguien?" preguntó monótonamente la secretaria en la respectiva oficina, pasándole una lista de tutores que la chica no se molestó en ojear

"No, cualquier persona está bien" _mientras no se trate de él, y estoy absolutamente segura de que él no está en esa lista_ pensó

"Bien, vuelve en dos días, te tendremos el horario de tutorial" terminó la mujer

Dos días después, la misma mujer le dijo que su tutor la estaría esperando en la biblioteca a las cinco en punto.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Hinata con la curiosidad de saber si conocía al tutor

"Shikamaru Nara" le respondió aburrida la secretaria mientras escribía otras cosas en el computador

Bien, pensó ella, le conocía, él había estado en su clase hasta que los profesores se dieron cuenta de que era tan inteligente que tendría que saltarse dos años, no era el tipo más entusiasta, Hinata creía que estaba aburrido de la vida misma, pero al menos no habría incómodas presentaciones

El viernes a las cinco en punto fue cuando sus problemas comenzaron, el tipo de problemas que te hacen sentir inesperadamente bien

Llegó ella temprano a la biblioteca con la intención de comenzar a estudiar ella sola, eligió una mesa en un lugar bien visible, se sentó, sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a… garabatear corazones con el nombre de Naruto dentro. Su necesidad de un tutor residía en tener a alguien a quien ponerle atención, le gustaba escuchar, y no estaría el chico que la distraía.

"Hinata" dijo por detrás una voz masculina, ella giró su cabeza para mirar a un chico alto, atlético con largo y lacio cabello castaño vistiendo un uniforme de Aikido azul y Hinata casi cae de su silla. No era Shikamaru, sino Neji Hyuuga, el presidente del concejo estudiantil, el capitán del equipo de artes marciales, y su primo, a quien tenía prohibido dirigirle la palabra porque sus padres, a pesar de ser gemelos, se habían dejado de hablar hacía años.

Sus mandíbulas comenzaron a temblar "¡Nn-Ne-Neji-sempai!… que agradable s-sorpresa ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Estoy aquí para ser tu tutor" respondió fríamente

Obviamente había un error "Pero… mi tutor es Shikamaru-kun "

"Shikamaru no podrá ayudarte, así que yo lo supliré, aquí está la nota" le dijo poniendo sobre la mesa una nota que explicaba el repentino cambio firmado por la dirección. Hinata palideció aún más de lo que ya era "¿Estás descontenta conmigo?" preguntó con la cara en blanco, su cara característica

"¡No! ¡No es eso! Por favor no te vayas, de verdad necesito ayuda " le suplicó

"Entonces comencemos" dijo a secas tomando un lugar al lado suyo y acomodando su mochila en el piso

"¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa antes?" le preguntó ella, él levantó su cara como un tigre furioso "¡Lo lamento! Digo, pensé que estarías sudado después de entrenar, asi que-"

"¿Acaso huelo mal?" le interrumpió sin dar pista de su estado de ánimo

"¡No! ¡Por favor, claro que no! Sólo quería que estuvieras cómodo" musitó nerviosa mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba

"Como dije antes, comencemos"

Y empezaron a revisar las lecciones de historia, la material más difícil para ella. Hinata escuchó cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras, no quería hacerlo repetirse y tenerlo enojado con ella; él era _**El**_ estudiante de la escuela, sobresalía en todo lo que hacía y ella no podía sino preguntarse porqué él estaría interesado en ayudarla, tenía muchas otras responsabilidades y sus familias no se llevaban bien ¿En qué estaba él pensando?

"¿Me estás escuchando?" le preguntó abruptamente

"¡Si!" brincó ella en su silla "la crisis de Sunagakure…" se había distraído pensando en sus dudas. Demonios

" Sunagakure tuvo un momento muy difícil en el año de…" continuó explicando mientras agitaba elegantemente sus manos en el aire, y de pronto ella volvió a exaltarse, él había colocado casualmente su mano pegada a la suya. Ella no se movió y él nunca pareció darse cuenta de estarla tocando. Permanecieron así hasta que él cambió de posición y movió la mano

"…así que cuando las armadas entraron-" pausó de repente como por cinco segundos

"¿Pas—" intentó preguntar antes de ser interrumpida

"-los civiles enfrentaron su..." continuó diciendo. Estas raras pausas se repitieron varias veces y no parecían tener otro fin que el de mirar a Hinata de una forma en la que nadie le había mirado antes. Era una mirada muy intensa, pero no por enojo, de hecho, cada vez que lo hacía parecía estar a punto de sonreír, sin embargo al continuar hablando, volvía a su semblante estricto de antes, realmente le intrigaba.

Después de hora y media de estudio, él preguntó "¿Tienes alguna duda?"

"No, todo está muy claro" ella por supuesto tenía muchas dudas, pero no de sus materias. A pesar de todo, él era un buen tutor, terminó la sesión, agarró sus cosas y se fue apenas despidiéndose como si le urgiera alejarse de ella

Hinata se quedó sentada en su lugar, respirando como si acabaran de asustarla, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando su figura hacerse pequeña con la distancia. Ése fue el primer viernes

Regresó ella a casa, su hermana estaba pegada al teléfono en la sala, charlando ruidosamente con alguna amiga suya, su padre estaba trabajando en la oficina de la casa, como siempre; en un sentido era como tener la casa sola, con toda seguridad, nadie le preguntaría acerca de su día y ella lo agradecía. Subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto, cerró con seguro y se estuvo ahí, con la espalda contra la puerta, sin hacer nada sino sumergirse en la memoria de esos ojos de un lavanda pálido, tan parecidos a los suyos, pero tan diferentes a la vez, mirándola. Él no parecía odiarla, como siempre se había imaginado, no en esos momentos ¿Pero qué era lo que buscaba?

Pasó todo el fin de semana pensando en ello

* * *

*En México, la nota más alta en los colegios es el diez, tengo entendido que en otros lugares se califica de otras formas, pero me refiero a la nota más alta


	2. De miradas y roces

**RENUNCIA: Los personajes y lugares aquí ilustrados permanecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no tengo propiedad alguna sobre ellos ni es mi intención sacar provecho alguno de ellos, la creación de ésta obra literaria es única y exclusivamente con fines de esparcimiento. Gracias**

* * *

¡Buenas, lectores del mundo! Después de dos semanas de pulir una y otra vez el escrito, les traigo la siguiente parte de éste fic. Les agradezco mucho a los que me escribieron comentarios y a los que siguen ésta historia, de verdad, me iluminan con cada palabra. **¡POR FAVOR, SIGAN COMENTANDO!**

El Lemonómetro subió un poco su marca ésta vez, aunque aún falta un poco para llegar a una buena temperatura

También, les dejo antes un pequeño glosario. No agregué todos los términos en japonés, sólo los que pensé que serían menos comunes, aunque sé que la mayoría está familiarizada con éstas palabras

*Souban: Jefe de la mafia japonesa (conocida como _Yakuza_ )

*Mata Ashita: Hasta mañana

*Bento: caja de almuerzo japonés

* * *

 _ **El Tutor- Capítulo II**_

Hinata pasó todo el fin de semana pensando en aquella situación de la biblioteca: durante el baño, visitando a su familia, haciendo sus tareas del hogar, mientras paseaba por el parque. Las imágenes de esos momentos se turnaban en su mente con las de su recién llegado compañero; Aunque el evento del viernes era mucho más intrigante

La semana siguiente, la rubia pesadilla seguía en su descarada y apabullante forma de ser. El martes armó uno de sus famosos escándalos en frente de todo el salón, hablando de lo mucho que lo admirarían cuando se convirtiera en un gran _souban*_ y haciendo promesas a prácticamente todos ahí: le tenía un puesto a Kiba Inuzuka para sacar a sus futuros perros maleantes; Chouji Akimichi finalmente bajaría de peso debido a la estresante amenaza que pendería sobre él y Sakura Haruno le rogaría que fuera su novio

Luego, Kakashi-sensei regresó de la oficina de la directora y el chico problema fue enviado a detención. La clase continuó. La tímida chica reflexionó sobre esos ojos azules retando a toda persona en su camino; excepto por ella… él no pareció notar su presencia.

La campana anunció el tiempo de ir a casa. Silenciosamente, Hinata recogió sus cosas y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, sintiendo su cuerpo ser empujado hacia los lados por sus compañeros, en su prisa por salir, hasta que no hubo nadie más que ella dentro…bueno, excepto por una última persona

" _Mata Ashita*,_ Kakashi-sensei" se despidió de su profesor

" _Mata Ashita,_ Hinata-chan" se despidió también el docente, ya sumergido en el misterioso libro forrado de negro que siempre llevaba con él. Ella salió del salón

El miércoles, Hinata avistó a Neji al salir a receso. Él caminaba despreocupadamente por el jardín de la escuela, leyendo un libro. Ella se escondió detrás de uno de los edificios antes de que él la viera. Su pulso se aceleró cuando recordó esa fiera mirada sobre ella, como un halcón cazando una indefensa liebre

Su _bento_ * regresó intacto a su lugar en el casillero porque se había puesto demasiado nerviosa para probar bocado

De vuelta en el salón, le ordenó a su mente regresar de su memoria al presente una y otra vez, con muy poco resultado. Esto era malo, estaba más distraída que antes y la clase ya se preparaba para los exámenes parciales. La campana marcó el fin de la clase y ésta vez, fue ella quien se abrió pasó empujando a sus compañeros para salir, con todo y manos

"¡Fíjate, Hinata! ¡Oh, dios mío, mi cabello no! ¡Sasuke-kuuun!" oyó a Sakura Haruno quejarse a lo lejos detrás de ella, pero eso no importaba. Sólo llegar a aquella oficina importaba

" _Konichiwa_ …necesito…un…cambio de tutor" jadeó apenas cruzó la puerta

"¿Y cuál es el motivo?" preguntó la misma secretaria que la había recibido la semana pasada

"Eehh…tengo…mmm….un…cambio de planes, compromisos familiares, no puedo seguir asistiendo los viernes a las cinco"

"mmmh… no será fácil, de la semana pasada a ésta, el numero de aplicantes se ha incrementado"

"Por favor, cualquiera – ¡digo!- cualquier otro horario está bien, debe haber alguien" pidió la chica con ojos suplicantes. La secretaria hizo uso de su poca compasión,

"De acuerdo….veamos…. "escudriñó en el archivo del computador "sólo queda una opción, los sábados a las dos con…Shino Aburame"

Él era _el_ chico raro de la escuela, amante de la entomología, siempre cubierto de extraños insectos rastreros. Hinata pasó saliva

"Está… bien. Lo tomo"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la mujer; sin rastro de interés, sin siquiera verla. Hinata se le quedó viendo sin responder, hasta que la secretaria volteó molesta hacia ella un instante antes de teclear el nuevo horario

"¡Espere! Creo que…mi compromiso no es en viernes después de todo… mi horario actual está bien" y la mujer jadeó y giró los ojos, haciendo evidente su hartazgo

"¿Algo más?" preguntó entrecerrando la vista, más bien advirtiéndole que no debía haber nada más

"No, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, con permiso" finalizó, y se fue caminando tan lentamente como apresuradamente había entrado. Permaneció justo afuera de la puerta, quieta por todo un minuto y más. Dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo antes de desistir definitivamente e irse

Aquella maniobra no hizo más que acrecentar su ansiedad con cada momento del jueves y viernes. Tuvo la oportunidad de salir de un muy incómodo asunto y en vez de eso quemó el naipe; ahora, lo que sucediera entre ella y su primo era sólo responsabilidad suya

El viernes después de clase, tomó un almuerzo ligero, tomando todo el tiempo necesario para pasar los bocados; sentía que éstos se resistían a bajar por su garganta. Terminó después de una hora y media, dejando media hora de espera para ver a Neji en la biblioteca. Dejó el comedor, cruzó el jardín hacia el gran edificio. Una vez ahí, tomó exactamente la misma mesa que había escogido la vez anterior entre todas las otras que también estaban desocupadas y esperó, tratando de calmarse

Unos momentos después de que Hinata revisara que las agujas de su reloj marcaran las cinco en punto, una esbelta figura cruzó la puerta de vidrio y se dirigió hacia ella

" _Konichiwa_ , Hinata-san ¿Estás lista?" estaba más amable esta vez, y su cara lucía menos dura

" _Konichiwa_ , Neji-sempai, si, por supuesto" lo miró un segundo y luego sacó su cuaderno. Él tomó el asiento próximo a ella y empezaron a estudiar los temas que vendrían en el examen. Revisaron Matemáticas ésta vez; Hinata lo ojeó varias veces mientras le explicaba algunas fórmulas, lo examinaba insistentemente: su cabello cayendo como una cortina al lado de su cara, su perfil afilado, la abertura de su chaqueta de entrenar que revelaba la radiante piel de su pecho que se expandía cada vez que respiraba; pero sobre todo, buscaba esa mirada, no estaba ahí

"En ésta ecuación, debes considerar que…" siguió sin detenerse cuando su mano se posó en la pierna de la chica; la pobre casi llega al techo del susto, pero él ni siquiera dejó de hablar. Su mano era pesada y cálida y su toque estaba lleno de seguridad, sus dedos tocaban la parte interna de su pierna

"Neji-sempai, umm… tu mano está en mi pierna" le dijo, roja como una cereza, mirando hacia el lado opuesto

"Así es, talvez así dejes de mirarme y pongas atención a lo que digo" respondió con un matiz mordaz en su voz calma, escribiendo problemas en el cuaderno con su otra mano

"Pero…no puedo concentrarme si me tocas…así" protestó intentando zafar su pierna de su agarre

"Tú te lo buscaste, ahora, concéntrate y resuelve éste problema, o se pondrá peor" dijo sujetándola aún más firmemente

Así que renuentemente intentó ignorar el contacto y se inclinó sobre el cuaderno, donde grandes ecuaciones debían ser resueltas. El lápiz se agitaba en su mano mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para descifrar el grupo de números y letras

"Bien, cuidado con los coeficientes, eso es" lo escuchó decir con voz alentadora

Lo estaba logrando. Relajó un poco los hombros, y continuó paso a paso

"Hay un error aquí" le advirtió, acercándose para señalar el error con su dedo "No olvides el signo del exponente" su aliento le acarició la mejilla, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente sobre de ella. Su vista regresó a él. Él le dirigió la mirada lentamente, ahí estaba, aún como la de un tigre, pero mucho más suave ésta vez. Permanecieron cara a cara, tan sólo unos centímetros lejos del otro, y esta distancia parecía estar desapareciendo ¿Se le estaba ella acercando? ¿O era al revés? Sintió su mano recorrer su pierna unos milímetros, y extrañamente, no le asustó ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él dirigió su vista a los labios de la chica

"¡Ay!" exclamó ella cuando él rasguñó su pierna lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar suaves marcas, pero lo suficientemente suave para que no fuera considerado un daño

"Concéntrate" exigió fríamente antes de volver repentinamente al cuaderno "Cuando los signos son opuestos, tenemos que…" prosiguió

Hubo más errores a medida que ella trabajaba, aunque él no volvió a acercarse. Simplemente decía "no" hasta que ella lo hiciera bien. El contacto debajo de la mesa seguía ahí, Hinata acabó con los ejercicios que su tutor le había puesto después de lo que pareció una eternidad; tomó un respiro hondo y reclinó todo su peso sobre el respaldo del asiento

"Lo hiciste bien, sólo no te estreses tanto" dijo levantándose de su asiento y colocándose detrás de Hinata, movió su largo cabello azul medianoche a un lado para darle un masaje en los hombros, lo cual sólo la tensó más "Relájate, Nunca te trataría realmente mal" Ahí estaba otra vez, su toque deliciosamente cálido, sus movimientos finalmente deshicieron la tensión en sus hombros y se dejó ir. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus dedos, el movimiento de sus muñecas. Agarró con fuerza los bordes del asiento, sus piernas se apretaron y retorcieron, esperaba que él nunca terminara

Tristemente, lo hizo "Muy bien, nos vemos la siguiente semana"

"Uhm… _h-hai_... _ari-gatou_ " murmuró ella casi incoherentemente. Él recogió su maleta de deportes "¿N-Neji-sempai?"

"¿Si?"

Hinata se dio cuenta que no tenía nada qué decir "Ten un buen fin de semana"

"Tú también, _sayounara_ , Hinata-san"

Regresó a casa. Hanabi estaba al teléfono de nuevo. Su padre estaba en su oficina de nuevo. Subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro de nuevo, como si alguien pudiera entrar y sacar de ahí sus pensamientos para leerlos

* * *

Espalda contra la puerta, colocó una mano en la misma pierna que él había tocado. Imitó su toque, su firmeza, yendo hacia arriba. Se levantó la falda para buscar…si…el rasguño aún estaba ahí, apenas visible, acarició las marcas rosadas y siguió su camino hacia arriba. Había un punto entre sus piernas que liberaba oleadas de placer si lo presionaba y pensaba fuerte en él…su cara, su aliento en sus mejillas, la reluciente piel de su pecho. Él, tan cerca de ella que si hubiera sacado la lengua habría podido saborear sus labios suaves y carnosos… mientras se tocaba repetidamente en círculos, hacia adentro y hacia afuera, su cuerpo inventó nuevas formas a medida que el placer incendiaba su sexo y sus caderas se movían y unían al juego

"Neji…" gimió

Se detuvo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aún le gustaba Naruto ¿Cierto?


	3. De chismes y sueños

**RENUNCIA: Los personajes y lugares aquí ilustrados permanecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no tengo propiedad alguna sobre ellos ni es mi intención sacar provecho alguno de ellos, la creación de ésta obra literaria es única y exclusivamente con fines de esparcimiento. Gracias**

 _Notas de Autor:_ ¡Komenasai! Lamento mucho no haber publicado un nuevo capítulo en como tres meses, he tenido ciertas situaciones que resolver, pero espero ya poder publicar mucho más a menudo. Sé que todos ustedes son muy buenos y sabrán perdonarme, les doy las gracias por adelantado. Bien, éste capítulo contiene un poco más de trama, mientras el _lemonómetro_ sigue ascendiendo. Gracias por todo, responderé sus mensajes a la brevedad

* * *

 **El Tutor - capítulo 3**

 **De chismes y sueños**

* * *

 **Glosario**

 _Budoka:_ persona que practica artes marciales

 _Hakama:_ pantalones tradicionales japoneses, las mangas son muy amplias y llegan a dar el aspecto de una falda larga

 _Ja nee:_ expresión coloquial de despedida, como decir hasta luego o " _Bye bye"_

 _Komene:_ Manera coloquial de decir perdón

 _Nee:_ sonido aditivo a una oración para darle tono de pregunta, como decir " _¿eh?"_

 _Sempai:_ persona con un grado superior al de uno, como un estudiante mayor o de mejor promedio

 _Yukata:_ camisa tradicional japonesa, parecida a una bata

* * *

Aún le gustaba Naruto ¿Verdad? Por supuesto que sí, claro…le gustaba mucho

¿Y entonces por qué no notó su ausencia ese Lunes, hasta que Kakashi pasó lista antes del término de la clase? ¿Acaso pasó todo un día sin buscarlo?

"¡Hinata!" oyó detrás de ella de regreso a casa en Martes, y sonaba a que no era el primer llamado

"Eh..¿Qué?" tan abstraída estaba que encontró difícil hablar. Volteó a ver quién llamaba. Era su buen amigo Kiba Inuzuka y su fiel perro Akamaru, ella les conocía y apreciaba desde la niñez

"¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa últimamente?" preguntó con su voz ronca y algo salvaje

"¿A qué te refieres, Kiba-kun?"

"Has estado muy distraída por semanas, pero hoy de verdad parecías un zombie, incluso te disparé balines de papel en clase y ni siquiera te moviste, siguen atoradas en tu cabello"

Intentando encontrar la pequeña masa húmeda entre su cabello, afirmó "Yo, este…no es nada, estoy bien" pero ni Kiba ni el perro parecían creer lo que decía. Kiba la miró con recelo

"Tu padre está imposible de nuevo ¿ _nee_? Sabes que siempre puedes ir a quedarte a mi casa, a mi hermana no le importaría compartir habitación contigo, te adora"

" _Domo_ _arigato_ , Kiba-kun, pero de verdad estoy bien, y mi padre es bueno conmigo, lo prometo"

"Si… ¿Desde cuándo?" Kiba sabía muy bien cuán estricto y temperamental Hiashi Hyuuga podía ser

"Desde que está muy ocupado para hablarme"

* * *

La última hora del jueves tocaba deportes, con el entrenador Guy, un hombre abrumadoramente enérgico que amaba los deportes con balones, y nunca parecía notar o importarle si sus estudiantes apenas sobrevivían a sus feroces métodos. Aquel jueves, hubo práctica de dodgeball. Hinata no era buena para ningún deporte con balones que se movieran hacia ella

Terminó arrastrando su doliente cuerpo hacia las duchas y tomó un tiempo en el vestidor para untarse su ungüento hecho en casa, básicamente en todas partes

"Vamos a ir al cine ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotras, Tenten?" Hinata oyó voces acercarse a la puerta. Un alegre grupo de chicas entró al área para poder chismorrear sin restricción

" _Komene,_ chicas, tengo práctica de artes marciales y de hecho ya voy tarde" se disculpó una alta muchacha castaña con el cabello atado en dos chongos como orejas de oso

"¡Ay, por favor! ¿Porqué no puedes saltarte sólo una práctica?" insistió una de sus amigas

"El capitán es muy estricto" dijo Tenten. El capitán…se referían a…

"Si… super estricto ¡Y super guapo!" añadió otra de las chicas codeándole las costillas a la _budoka_. Hinata empezó a sentirse incómoda, la mitad de los moretones esperaban el tratamiento que había dejado de administrar

"Así que es eso, te gusta Neji-sempai ¿Verdad?" la tímida oyente sintió su corazón detenerse un momento y su respiración se congeló

"Bueno, es que de todos modos, yo le gusto a él también" murmuró Tenten entre risillas.

"Señorita, me temo que tendrá que remitirnos los detalles de éste menester" le dijo la chica que la había codeado con un melodramático tono de investigadora privada

"Mañana les cuento todo, ahora debo irme, _ja nee_ " Tenten agarró ansiosamente su mochila de deportes y se apresuró abriéndose paso entre sus amigas.

"¡ _Ja_ _nee_ , TenTen!" Ellas cerraron de nuevo el círculo para chillar entusiasmadas con la nueva información y Hinata aprovechó para salir detrás de ella sin ser percibida

Hinata siguió a Tenten en la poca distancia entre las duchas y el jardín donde aquella vez practicaría el equipo de artes marciales. Afortunadamente, ella estaba más interesada en guardar unos segundos para arreglar su cabello y ponerse brillo labial que en notar alguna compañía inesperada. La chica se unió al grupo momentos después. El equipo hizo la reverencia inicial y comenzaron la práctica

Hinata se escondió detrás de los arbustos para observar. Ahí estaba, su tutor, más imponente que nunca en su _hakama_ y _yukata_ negras, supervisando meticulosamente cada movimiento de los presentes y corrigiendo sus errores. Tenten parecía tener un montón de dudas, pues se acercaba a él por instrucción a cada tanto, inclinando la cabeza, jugando con sus pies y riendo de todo lo que él decía, aunque él no parecía haber dicho algo gracioso. Después de un tiempo, la espía se dio cuenta de que su propia respiración se había acelerado y tenía la mandíbula apretada, sería por los nervios de ser descubierta, pensó. La castaña seguía muy amigable con su primo, varias veces ella intentó que él accediera a practicar con ella en pareja, jalándolo del brazo hacia su lugar, la mayoría de las veces él la rechazó para poder supervisar al grupo, excepto un par de veces, en las que sus caras se acercaron tremendamente por encima de la cruz de espadas y la espectadora secreta casi sangra sus palmas al apretar los puños y enterrarse las uñas.

Disfrutó mucho más ver las demostraciones que él hacía con algún otro oponente: se le veía siempre calmado, avanzado con seguridad, o retrocediendo sin perder el control, con movimientos precisos pero enérgicos que hipnotizaban la vista

Después de la práctica, dos chicos alcanzaron a Neji, quien caminaba directo hacia los arbustos en los que Hinata permanecía escondida y rezando para no ser atrapada. Afortunadamente, su nueva compañía, de una manera muy invasiva bloqueó la vista del temible _budoka_ y Hinata pasó inadvertida. El pequeño grupo paso justo al lado de ella sin notar nada y ella escuchó ciertas cosas intrigantes

"¡Qué gran práctica! Pero aún tienes que enseñarnos cómo impresionar a las damas como lo haces tú" dijo el más alto del par, un chico flacucho con cabello corto y negro

"¡Sí, de verdad que las vuelves locas, capitán! Pero, vamos Koichi, no podemos aprender a vernos tan bien como Neji-sempai" le siguió el otro muchacho, que era más robusto, pecoso y con el cabello rapado. Hinata decidió arriesgarse a seguirlos

"No tengo idea del porque me están diciendo estas tonterías" dijo Neji un poco molesto

"¡Por favor! Sólo dinos que no has notado a Tenten sobre de ti estos cuatro últimos Jueves" insistió el pecoso

"O cualquier otro día, si en esas estamos" añadió Koichi

"Las cosas entre Tenten y yo no son lo que parecen" aseguró Neji intentando poner fin a la conversación aumentando la velocidad

"¡Ah! Así que sí hay algo entre ustedes" exclamó Koichi. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir, le alcanzaron nuevamente

"¡Vamos, capitán! Comparte algunos detalles con nosotros" dijeron los dos casi al unísono. Neji pellizcó el puente de su nariz cansinamente

"De acuerdo, les contaré en las duchas" accedió por fin. Ella les dejó seguir y decidió rodear los edificios para llegar a la parte trasera de las duchas de los chicos; corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar antes que ellos y se asentó justo debajo de las ventanas de los baños hasta que escuchó sus pasos y voces

"Entonces" empezó uno de ellos "¿Qué hay entre ustedes, _nee_ capitán?"

"Están saliendo ¿Verdad?"

"Nos vimos el otro día, pero no fue una cita" respondió Neji

"¡Vamos, podemos ver volar las chispas entre ustedes!"

"De acuerdo, el otro día, Tenten y yo…" escuchó una temblorosa Hinata antes de que el sonido de las duchas le impidiera enterarse del asunto en cuestión. Pateó la pared frustrada y ellos cerraron las llaves del agua

"¿Qué fue que, capitán?" pareció preguntar en respuesta uno de ellos

"¡Shhhhht!" oyó vagamente Hinata

"No me sorprendería que fuera Tenten intentando verte desnudo" comentó Koichi riendo jocosamente

"¡Vamos a investigar!" el otro chico exclamó

Hinata supo que era tiempo de correr, apenas pudo escapar a los ojos de aquellos dos

* * *

Logró llegar a su casa viva y en anonimato. Esta vez Hanabi había ido a la casa de una amiga, por lo que leyó en una nota en la mesa, pero su padre seguía donde siempre

Encerrada en su cuarto, pausó por completo; se recostó en su cama y se quedó en la misma posición por horas, viendo las sombras en su cuarto hacerse más amplias a medida que el sol se enrojecía y ocultaba

 _¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

" _¡Hinata, ven! ¡Ven rápido!" escuchó en la oscuridad, estaba casi a ciegas, pero esa voz, estaba segura, era Naruto_

" _¡No veo nada! ¿Dónde estás?" exclamó, y su voz resonó por todas partes_

" _¡Sigue mi voz! Aquí estoy…aquí estoy… aquí estoy…!" su voz se convirtió en un eco, una caricia en sus oídos_

" _¡Naruto-kun! ¡No puedo ver!"_

" _Te tengo" escuchó muy cerca de ella y sintió un par de manos cálidas rodear su cintura lento y suave. Su espalda sintió el calor del cuerpo de un hombre y sus mejillas empezaron a arder_

" _Vamos, hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte" le dijo antes de tomar su mano y guiarla entre la oscuridad. Una pequeña luz brillaba no muy lejos, se acercaban a un nuevo lugar_

 _Salieron de lo que parecía ser un túnel y entraron a un hermoso e inmenso jardín natural con una pequeña cabaña al centro, todo brillaba a la luz de la luna. Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia la cabaña, él abrió la puerta apenas de empujarla y entraron, de nuevo a la oscuridad_

" _Hinata, me gustas tanto" susurró Naruto a su oído, abrazándola como nadie le había abrazado antes, como si quisiera hacerla parte de su cuerpo_

 _Su respiración acarició todo su cuello y se volvía tan sonora como las palabras, palabras que suplicaban una respuesta. Una vela se encendió a lo lejos, pequeña, en algún lugar de la habitación, ella sintió las manos de Naruto regresar a su cintura, apasionadas e insaciables; sin pensar, dejó sus manos explorar su recia espalda, la habitación iba haciéndose más cálida, pero ese calor nacía en ella la par que se rendía a su toque, las manos del chico iban descubriendo su cuerpo poco a poco; otra luz nació a lo lejos y ella comenzaba a respirar pesadamente, él subió una pierna de ella hacia su cintura y sus uñas rasguñaron su muslo delicadamente y el ardor que esto provocó en ella encendió otra luz más cerca. Hinata abrió los botones de la camisa para acceder a su pecho, acercó su rostro a la piel desnuda e inhaló su calor, su olor…no pudo resistir besar su cuello y su pecho. Hacía tanto calor, que incluso entre sus piernas sentía una tremenda humedad. Naruto bajó los tirantes de su vestido para besar sus hombros y el borde de sus senos, más luz, aunque aún no era la suficiente para que Hinata pudiera mirar sus bellos ojos azules. Sin refreno alguno, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tocaron sus nalgas y él besó su barbilla y sus mejillas, ella sintió sus labios cosquillear con expectación. Al fin, una luz reveló su rostro, sus ojos eran de un suave color lavanda, y una larga cabellera castaña enmarcaba sus rasgos delicados._

 _No era Naruto, pero extrañamente, eso no cambiaba nada. El hombre enfrente y sobre de ella, era alguien sólido en todo lo que hacía y algo en ello era tremendamente seductor_

" _Te deseo" su profunda y sedosa voz murmuró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. La sensación era sublime. Su boca se abría y cerraba como las alas de una mariposa, bañando los labios de Hinata, hasta que éstos se unieron al movimiento. Mientras esto pasaba, se acariciaban el uno al otro por todas partes. Hinata notó que donde antes había una camisa del colegio, ahora estaba aquella negra_ yukata _, aún abierta por lo anterior, y sus manos abrieron aún mayor paso hacia su estómago, y sus caricias produjeron un delicioso gruñido en él_

" _Tenten" Ella se detuvo a mirarlo, él estaba ebrio de placer_

" _Soy Hinata" dijo cautelosamente. Él la jaló hacia su cuerpo por la cintura y mordió su hombro apasionadamente. La ola de escalofríos no le dejó pensar más en el pequeño error y reinició el juego, arañando su espalda y jalando esas caderas hacia ella hasta que sintió su miembro endurecido moverse en su entrepierna, él la besó más intensamente, su sexo se iba poniendo más y más sensible debajo de su ropa_

" _No te detengas, Tenten, me gustas tanto" él dijo de nuevo_

 _Ella lo empujó lejos "¡Yo soy Hinata!" gritó, intentó gritar, ningún sonido salió. Incluso parecía no haberse movido, aún estaba entre sus brazos piel con piel_

" _Tenten…" jadeó lamiendo una de sus orejas y desnudando sus senos para acariciarlos y besarlos. El placer era intoxicante, pero un espacio lúcido de su mente estaba inquieto por el nombre que él repetía_

 _Miró las manos en los hombros de él, eran bronceadas y más musculosas que las suyas, su largo cabello índigo no se sentía sobre su espalda, ni a los lados de su cara, y pudo ver que los flequillos sobre su frente eran castaños ¿Acaso era ella…?_

" _Oh, Tenten"_

Escuchó una vez más antes de despertar a mitad de la noche, sudada, aún con su uniforme puesto y arrugado. Su cuerpo se sentía confundido, su sexo aún estaba caliente, pero su estómago estaba revuelto de tanto oír el nombre de otra chica en sus labios. Había que hacer algo

* * *

El día siguiente -un Viernes- Hinata llegó a la escuela aún más temprano con paso muy firme. Tomó un asiento diferente ésta vez, más lejos del profesor, y más cerca de…

"Estás en mi lugar" reclamó nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha

"No veo tu nombre escrito aquí" le espetó.

La madre de Hinata solía decir que cuando su hija se enojaba de verdad, sus ojos se volvían aterradores, al punto de que las venas alrededor de sus ojos saltaban. El gruñón adolescente se congeló ante ésta vista por un momento

"Como sea" concluyó éste, tratando de regresar a su frivolidad, rehuyendo de aquella mirada en busca de otro asiento

Después ella se reprendería por ser tan grosera con su compañero, pero por ahora, debía emprender la misión: contemplarlo, recordar porqué le gustaba tanto, antes de que tuviera que ir con su tutor; cada vez que Kakashi Sensei se ocupaba en el pizarrón, a medida que el tiempo de la clase corría, le dedicaba una mirada disimuladamente…su cabello rubio, su atrevido atuendo negro, su actitud engreída. Persistió en observar cada detalle…si, Naruto le gustaba mucho

Cuando la clase terminó, él fue directo a su lugar, en todo su esplendor y gritó "¡¿Qué tanto me miras?! ¡¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?!"

"¡N-no, claro que no! Perd-" tartamudeó bajando la cabeza

"¡Entonces regresa a tus asuntos, rarita!" finalizó, alejándose furioso.

Genial. La misión había sido un fracaso, y ahora era tiempo de enfrentar la otra cara del problema.

* * *

Llegó donde él y pasó todo el tiempo con la cabeza gacha y evadiendo contacto visual, al principio no pareció importarle

"Sígueme" Neji le dirigió casualmente a los estantes de libros ese día más tarde, después de un tiempo de lectura, obviamente a conseguir algún libro, pensó ella, pero después de seguirlo hasta el último rincón, volteó y le dijo

"Te haré un examen rápido" avisó intentando sonar amable

"¡Pero-!" exclamó mirándolo a la cara por primera vez en el día

"Tú me dijiste que no tenías problema alguno en lo que hemos visto" interrumpió calmadamente antes de que ella pudiera quejarse

"Bueno, no, pero me pone nerviosa ¿Debe ser justo aquí?" preguntó Hinata comenzando a temblar

"¿Porqué no? Deberías acostumbrarte a manejar cosas no planeadas. No es gran cosa y sólo estamos tú y yo. Vamos, trata de mantenerte concentrada, te presionaré a propósito"

"S-sí, _sempai_ " accedió

"Bien ¿Cuál fue el evento principal de la Primera Guerra Shinobi?" comenzó, acercándose apenas un cuarto de pulgada.

El único problema de Hinata para responder eran esos ojos sobre ella minando sus nervios. Aunque estuviera mirando al piso podía sentir el gran peso de esa mirada. Contestó las preguntas, una tras otra, esperando a cada vez que fuera la última, pero éstas no terminaban, él se acercaba más con cada palabra hasta dejarla cercada contra la repisa, demasiado nerviosa para responder

"¿Quién ganó la guerra, Hinata?" le preguntó tan cerca, que su aliento acarició sus labios. Sus brazos le tenían sujeta por la cintura, sin siquiera tocarla, y de pronto su mente se llenó de las imágenes de su último sueño, su primer sueño erótico, en el peor momento para acordarse de éste

"Uhh…espera, esto lo sé, sólo que-"habló tratando de mirar hacia el otro lado. Con una mano, él regresó su cara hacia sí y suavemente la besó. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero él se veía como si nada hubiera pasado

"Neji-sempai ¿Porqué hicis-?" intentó preguntar

"Responde la pregunta ¿Quién ganó la Guerra?" la interrumpió con severidad una vez más

"Yo-yo…el…yo…cuando…" la pobre chica estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

"No te pregunté cuando, te pregunté quién ¡Concéntrate!" parecía estarse enojando, entonces tomó sus cara entre sus manos volvió a besarla, por más tiempo y más intensamente. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, sus besos se sentían mucho mejor que en su reciente sueño. Cuando ella trató de besarlo también, él se quitó

"¡¿Quién ganó la Guerra?!" le gritó, sacándola de su trance. Ella abrió los ojos pesadamente

"Neji, por favor ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó con firmeza Hinata y esta vez, por un segundo su mandíbula tembló, dudó, antes de hablar de nuevo con renovada confianza

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte, pero no lo estás haciendo fácil"

"La familia Sarutobi" se acordó finalmente.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio por largo tiempo.

Luego él se acercó de nuevo humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua. Hinata no se movió, no pudo

"Bien" le susurró recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su nariz "Lo hiciste muy bien, Hinata…y…" lentamente colocó sus labios tan cerca de su oreja que la rosaron al decir las siguientes palabras cargadas con lujuria "…te recompensaré por ello" Él metió una de sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón. Hinata tembló como una hoja.

"Hinata" le llamó abruptamente a un metro de ella. Ella abrió los ojos y vio un pastelito de arroz sobre la mano extendida hacia ella

"Ah…esto… _arigato_ " dijo con una sonrisa tiesa

"Esto es todo por hoy, revisa tus notas seguido. Te veré el próximo Viernes" dijo agarrando una de las manos de la chica para colocar el pastelillo en ella, después se dio la vuelta y se alejó

"¡Pero Neji…!" casi gritó siguiéndolo a la mesa

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó sin siquiera mirarla, recogiendo su maleta de deportes de su asiento

"E-esto…n-nada, nada, _komene,_ ten un buen viernes, Neji-k… _sempai_ " terminó con la cara triste

"Tú también, Hinata-san" se despidió dejando de una vez el lugar y a su petrificada compañera

* * *

Llegó a casa mentalmente exhausta; Hanabi estaba donde siempre e igual su padre. Subió las escaleras en tres saltos directo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. Había sido besada por primera y segunda vez. Había sido completamente inesperado, había sido estresante y salvaje y sin consentimiento, no había sido nada de lo que ella había soñado que sería… y entonces ¿Porqué se sentía tan bien? ¿Porqué ese cosquilleo en sus labios la hacía sonreír?


	4. De fantasias y realidades

**RENUNCIA: Los personajes y lugares aquí ilustrados permanecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no tengo propiedad alguna sobre ellos ni es mi intención sacar provecho alguno de ellos, la creación de ésta obra literaria es única y exclusivamente con fines de esparcimiento.** **Gracias**

* * *

 _Glosario_

*Minna-san: ustedes

*Hayaku: apresúrate

**Una alegoría al doujinshi _NejiHina comics_ por jevanni0611's, en Deviantart, altamente recomendado, aunque está sólo en inglés

* * *

 **El Tutor**

 **Capítulo 4 – De Fantasías y Realidades**

Ya no había duda, Neji había reemplazado por completo a Naruto en su mente. Pero las cosas no lucían mejor ésta vez: se había enamorado del hijo del enemigo de su padre, y aunque no fuera el caso, Hinata no creía que su padre pudiera aceptarlo; sin mencionar la interrogante de Neji y Tenten ¿De verdad estaba él con ella? Y si lo estaba ¿Porqué la había besado? ¿Era realmente así el impecable Neji?

El fin de semana de Hinata se convirtió en una montaña rusa emocional, un minuto se dejaba llevar por la ilusión y expectación de sus nuevos sentimientos, el siguiente caía en los abismos de la depresión, al siguiente su cuerpo vibraba con las memorias de sus primeros besos…en fin

El lunes llegó; en la escuela, Kakashi sensei presentó un examen sorpresa, el cual, muy para sorpresa de ella, encontró bastante fácil. Era difícil creer que un tutor pudiera llegar a ser más estricto que los propios maestros

… _Encuentra en la ilustración los puntos más importantes en la red de chakra... …éste, éste y…éste…bien…._

… _.Resuelve estas ecuaciones usando la fórmula Otsutsuki… eso lo vi el día que Neji…._ por un momento, Hinata podría haber jurado sentir a Neji tocando su pierna, ahí mismo, sentada en su lugar en el salón de clases, el lápiz cayo de su mano

… _Describe el ambiente político entre las cinco aldeas shinobi antes de la Guerra… …esto es justo lo que él me preguntó el viernes pasado, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de mí…_

Hinata sintió una repentina necesidad entre sus piernas, se mordió los labios y trató de reprimirla

… _Concéntrate…_ le ordenó a su mente

… _Concéntrate… ...No pregunté cuándo, pregunté quién ¡_ _ **concéntrate**_ _!…._ Neji amenazó a milímetros de ella aquel día, antes de besarla apasionadamente. Sentada, con la hoja de papel debajo de su mano, sus labios cosquillearon de nuevo; podía sentir toda su piel volviéndose más sensible, incluso una pequeña brisa le hizo erizar. Siguió adelante como pudo con las preguntas, muchas eran las que evocaban imágenes en su mente: sus penetrantes ojos, sus labios hablando, ese pequeña vista de piel desnuda debajo de su clavícula

… _.Vamos Hinata, sólo siete mas ¡Contrólate!..._

Le fue imposible no relacionar los temas con sus intensos recuerdos, hasta que las imágenes pasaron de ser memorias… a deseos. Deseos de esas manos de largos dedos ascendiendo por sus piernas hacia sus partes más sensibles, debajo de la mesa en la biblioteca, y su boca lamiendo su cuello y sus lóbulos, deseo de pasar sus manos por su cabellera castaña y apretar los músculos de su espalda. Hambre ser tocada y de llevar sus manos hasta…

"¡Muy bien, dos minutos más!" advirtió Kakashi sensei con voz firme

Ella hizo a un lado sus ensoñaciones con ayuda de la presión y terminó el examen justo a tiempo para entregarlo

"Bien hecho, _minna-san_ " dijo Kakashi al recibir las hojas en su escritorio "vayan afuera diez minutos, relájense un poco y vuelvan ¡Y diez significa diez, chicos!"

"¡Kakashi Sensei es tan malo! Cómo se atreve a hacernos un examen sorpresa a primera hora del lunes… ¡ _shannarou_! ¡Estoy exhausta!" Hinata escuchó vagamente en su prisa hacia los baños, necesitaba desesperadamente un chorro de agua fría en la cara y cuello

Una vez ahí, a solas con la cara escurriendo, intentó tranquilizarse, se miró a los ojos en el espejo…. miró _sus_ ojos lavanda pálido… rozó sus labios y su cuello, apretó uno de sus pechos. Caminó de espaldas hasta introducirse en un cubículo, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos hasta cerrar la puerta; bajó sus infantiles pantaletas de algodón y dirigió su mano hacia su sexo debajo de su falda. Palpó toda esa área y se dejó invadir por el placer, rindiéndose a aquel momento, desabotonó su blusa con la mano libre, miró sus senos, se notaban ligeramente hinchados y sus pezones se sentían duros bajo su ropa interior. Se preguntó, de estar Neji ahí ¿Le gustaría aquella vista? ¿O quizás preferiría…? Subió su sujetador para liberar sus senos, cerró los ojos e imaginó que la mano acariciándola no era suya, sino de Neji

… _Contéstame, Hinata…_ ordenó su imaginario tutor, deslizando una mano por sus muslos _… ¿Cómo se dice 'quiero hacerte venir' en japonés antiguo?_

… _¡No lo sé, sempai!..._ le rogó escuchándolo jadear en su oreja y sintiendo sus dedos juguetear entre los pliegos de su entrepierna

… _Entonces, como castigo haré lo que yo quiera con tu cuerpo, serás mía…_ éldijo. _Su_ s dedos encontraron su clítoris en medio del efusivo movimiento, y Hinata retorció sus caderas incontrolablemente contra la pared del cubículo, jadeando más y más fuerte, _él_ apretó sus senos y pezones; la tensión se empezó a acumular dentro de su cuerpo, anunciando el inminente clímax, siguió adelante, más fuerte y más rápido, conteniendo la imagen de Neji, loco de excitado en su mente, y conteniendo la respiración…

 _¡Hinata!_ … Neji gruñó

Hinata llegó al orgasmo, incapaz de contener un gemido agudo

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien herido aquí?" escuchó, con la visión borrosa y su cuerpo tratando de volver a la normalidad mientras las oleadas de placer desaparecían lentamente

"No, no, sólo…me golpeé en la cabeza" la chica se maldijo por ser tan mala para mentir

"Uuuumm…está bien, sal, déjame revisarte" ofreció la chica no identificada. Hinata tuvo la sensación de haber escuchado esa voz en algún otro lugar

"De verdad, no es nada" miró su reloj, ya casi no tenía tiempo, no quería exponerse, pero no tenía otra opción. Limpió la lubricación de sus piernas, arregló su ropa y salió a encontrarse con…Tenten. Se congeló

"¡Hey! Tú eres la prima de Neji-kun ¿Cierto?" preguntó femeninamente, acercándose "tienes los mismos hermosos ojos que él. Me llamo Tenten, podríamos decir que soy tu cuñada" comentó alegremente con un guiño. Hinata apretó los puños y las mandíbulas

"Ah… bien, yo soy Hinata Hyuga. Lo lamento, pero debo irme, _ja nee_!" dijo antes de salir apresuradamente

Llegó rayando el límite de tiempo. Kakashi estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta

"¿Te perdiste en el camino de regreso?...Hinata-chan ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy roja y te ves…cansada" Le preguntó con ojos preocupados

"No es nada, sensei" en efecto se sentía sin fuerzas, pero no le dio importancia "¿puedo pasar?"

"De acuerdo, pasa"

Permitió a su cuerpo caer desgarbadamente en su asiento y descansó su mentón sobre sus manos hasta escuchar la campana del receso. Cuando esto pasó, ella apenas salió del salón sin esforzarse a ir por su almuerzo, simplemente se sentó en la banca más cercana y dejó que el tiempo pasara encima de ella. De regreso en la clase, no registró si cinco minutos, o cinco horas después, la campana volvió a sonar y sus compañeros se retiraron. Ella fue la última en llegar a la puerta, y justo enfrente de ésta, algunas yardas lejos, estaba Neji, con la espalda reclinada en un árbol. No podía ser coincidencia…su corazón se encogió dolorosamente, no podía salir a encararlo

"¿Kakashi sensei?" giró ella sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su profesor "umm, ésta vez no entendí realmente el tema ¿le importaría explicarme mientras lo acompaño a la sala de maestros?"

El docente le dedicó una mirada extraña y tristona, devolvió el separador a su lugar entre dos páginas de su amado libro "De acuerdo, vamos"

"Yo llevaré su portafolio" ofreció Hinata en agradecimiento.

"verás, los cinco tipos de chakra están directamente relacionados con el número y localización de…" Kakashi pacientemente explicaba

"Si, oh, ya veo" Hinata fingió asombro por el tema, observando a su maestro como si fuera una reliquia. Su distracción probó ser suficiente cuando miró hacia atrás y Neji no los seguía

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?" preguntó Kakashi cuando hubieron llegado a la sala de maestros

"Si, muchas gracias, sensei. Ahora me voy" le reverenció en despedida, ofreciéndole de regreso su portafolio. Él no se movió

"Repite lo último que dije, por favor" dijo. Hinata no tenía una sola pista de qué habría estado diciendo desde el principio

" _etto_ …la…red de chakra…uhmm"

"Mal, lo que dije fue: arañas vestidas en trajes de lentejuelas turquesa cargando bolsas de sombrillas con forma de gato" ella lo miró anonadada "Mira, Hinata, no sé en qué problema estés metida, pero la próxima vez, apreciaría que fueras honesta conmigo, y talvez yo podría ayudarte. Por ahora _mata ashita_ …y…repasa tus notas, o mejor pídele sus notas a Sakura" tomó su portafolio de las manos de su alumna y entró al área exclusiva, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hinata vio su sombra desaparecer detrás del cristal opaco de la puerta y golpeó su frente con su palma. Luego, volteó cuidadosamente y miró alrededor; no había amenazas a la vista, y así mismo salió de la escuela, observando todo lo que se moviera y lo que no también

* * *

Martes y Miércoles sucedió lo mismo en el receso y al final de la clase. Neji apareció afuera de su salón esperando a _alguien_ ; y cada vez, ella se sintió incapaz de ir hacia él, cada vez que veía su silueta bajo al árbol, recordaba a Tenten con su gran sonrisa, y su garganta comenzaba a doler

Durante los recesos, ella comía su almuerzo dentro del salón, escondida debajo de su asiento. Kiba y sus amigos accedieron a cubrirla a la salida, sólo –por supuesto- después de convencerle que nadie estaba abusando de ella y no tenía que pelear contra nadie. Pero el Jueves, él se anticipó a sus maniobras

"Entonces, si están en éste ángulo, la shuriken harán ésta trayectoria y llegará al objetivo diagonalmente" explicaba Kakashi en el pizarrón cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta

"Adelante" concedió el profesor. Neji entró caminando tan confiado y sofisticado como siempre

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu_ , Kakashi-sensei" reverenció respetuosamente "¿Me permite un momento a Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Claro. Anda, Hinata-chan" Kakashi dijo

Hinata caminó hacia él intentando no tambalearse, ni mirarlo directamente. Él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Caminaron por los corredores en silencio por un rato, hasta entrar a una sala desocupada

"Hinata, he intentado verte toda la semana" él dijo. Su cara lucía preocupada "Necesito hablar de lo que pasó el Viernes" esas palabras no fueron para nada una sorpresa

"No hay necesidad, sempai, sé lo que quieres decir"

"Hinata, realmente lo dudo" dijo, por un breve momento, sonrió dulcemente. Hinata se ruborizó, pero necesitaba seguir

"Quieres que no divulgue lo que pasó, porque te causaría problemas con Tenten, considéralo olvidado, nadie nunca lo sabrá" le garantizó contorsionando su cara en una sonrisa tensa

"Eso ni siquiera está… ¿Qué tiene que ver Tenten en éste asunto?" preguntó con la mirada entrecerrada

"Bueno, ahora que son novios, no querrás que se entere, incluso si ustedes formalizaron después de…um, el pasado Viernes" con cada palabra que ella decía, la frente de Neji se tensaba más y más. Se quedó unos momentos quieto y en silencio

"¿Quién te dijo que somos pareja?"

"Ella" confesó con temor

Neji le agarró por los hombros y su cara finalmente reveló aquella infame mirada de tigre furioso "¿Cuando?"

"El Lunes, la encontré en los sanitarios, ella… ¿Debía ella guardarlo en secreto? No me dijo nada al respecto, claro que yo tampoco le di tiempo de decir nada"

Neji gruñó y refunfuñó y apretó la mandíbula "Hinata, esto es muy importante, quiero que nos veamos en la entrada tan pronto como suene la campana de salida, y será mejor que no te escondas detrás de tu amigo Kiba, o si no yo…" le advirtió furioso antes de salir del salón

Hinata quedó en shock

Ella tembló en su camino al lugar citado, con esa sensación bien familiar de estar en problemas

"¡Hinata!" Neji vociferó acercándose a zancadas hacia ella. La tomó por la muñeca tan pronto la alcanzó y comenzó a arrastrarla por las calles

"¡Sempai, por favor! No sé qué hice mal, pero por favor ¡Lo lamento!" le suplica aterrada, él siguió caminando sin inmutarse, a toda velocidad por unos veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una casa desconocida para ella

"Escóndete aquí" le ordena colocándola detrás de un árbol "quiero que escuches con atención mis palabras, y las de ella"

Él espera junto a la puerta, moviendo los pies impacientemente, hasta que Tenten apareció unos minutos después. Ésa era su casa

"¡Capitán, qué linda sorpresa!" ella alegremente le saluda. Él permanece callado hasta que ella llega a su lado

"Tú has estado diciendo que somos pareja ¿No es así?" le interroga fríamente. Ella palidece rápidamente

"Neji, de-déjame explicarte" tartamudea

"¡Has estado diciendo que eres mi novia ¿Sí o no?!" él vocifera

"¡Sí!" dice cubriéndose defensivamente con los brazos "Lo siento mucho"

"¡Tú no eres mi novia, y nunca lo serás! Te dije hace una semana que esto se trataba de Lee ¡Lee es quien te quiere!"

"¡Yo no quiero a Lee, te quiero a ti!" le dice tratando de poner sus brazos alrededor suyo. Él la detiene agarrándola por las muñecas

"¡No tienes derecho a decir cosas de mí que no son ciertas!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Me equivoqué y lo lamento" comienza a llorar "Contaré la verdad mañana ¡Lo prometo!"

"No tengo nada más que decirte" finaliza, abriendo la puerta de su propia casa y arrastrándola adentro como si tirara la basura. Después él regresa a Hinata, tranquilizándose poco a poco

"Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa" y de nuevo se alejan caminando en silencio. Él caminó a su lado con paso normal, pero su cara aún reflejaba algo extraño

 _Demasiados pensamientos, talvez_ ella pensó. Decidió romper el silencio

"No tenías que hacer eso"

"Sí, tenía que hacerlo, no quiero que pienses que soy un patán, suficiente tienes con lo que te hice en la biblioteca…" dijo bajando la cabeza

"Bueno, yo…no vi venir _eso_ " fue todo lo que pudo articular

Él dejó de caminar para mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo "Hinata… yo, yo…me disculpo. Rebasé el límite. Si no quieres que sea más tu tutor, yo lo entiendo y encontraré a alguien adecuado que me sustituya". Ella nunca hubiera pensado que vería a alguien como Neji incapaz de mirar a los ojos, y con un porte tan pequeño

"Por favor" le dijo colocando una mano en su brazo "no hay necesidad de eso… _Sempai,_ yo confío en ti"

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarla " _Arigatou_ " le sonrió, y ella regresó la sonrisa

Siguieron caminando lado a lado. La tarde era tibia, el sol empezaba a caer, y sus rayos bañaban todo con luz dorada, pero en los cabello de Neji, se convertían en un aura cálida y suave, curioso efecto en alguien como él. Hinata le ojeaba una y otra vez, deseando congelar el tiempo y poder contemplarlo así por siempre. Era una pena que su casa no estuviera más alejada

"No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que es mejor si te dejo aquí" dijo Neji al llegar a la última esquina antes de la casa de Hinata

"Por supuesto, _Mata-ashita_ Neji-sempai." Se despidió. Neji no devolvió de inmediato la despedida, sino que la miró fijamente, y el corazón de Hinata se aceleró; él entreabrió sus labios… a ésta pequeña acción, todo el cuerpo de la chica reaccionó vibrando, su respiración se agitó

" _Mata-ashita_ , Hinata-san" dijo él con una reverencia, luego, giró y emprendió su camino a casa. Ella se quedó en aquella esquina, mirándolo alejarse hasta que ya no estuvo a la vista

* * *

" _Konichiwa_ , Hinata-san" al día siguiente, Neji la saludó en la biblioteca al llegar a ella en su mesa de siempre, apretando sus puños nerviosamente y por primera vez, vistiendo el uniforme normal en lugar de su recio uniforme de artes marciales

" _Ko_ - _konichiwa,_ Neji sempai" le saludó ella de regreso, mirando sus pies

Ésta vez, él se sentó enfrente de ella, en lugar de a su lado al repasar las lecciones, ninguno de ellos sacó las narices de sus textos, y retiraban sus manos si éstas se acercaban mucho entre sí. Ésa fue la primera vez que realmente pudo concentrarse en sus estudios en mucho tiempo.

Dos horas pasaron en absoluta seriedad, el tiempo nunca se sintió tan pesado

"Bien, lo estás haciendo bien. Te veo el próximo Viernes. _Sayounara_ , Hinata-san" se despidió apuradamente Neji, calzándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo a toda prisa, antes de que ella pudiera devolver la despedida

" _Sayounara,_ Neji-sempai" dijo para sí misma. Dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo con un resoplido, cambiando de postura sin descanso. Observó su cuaderno, lleno de nuevas notas y decidió dirigirse a los estantes en busca de más información al respecto. Una vez allí, revisó ella algunos libros sin interés real.

Entonces, sintió algo de repente: era Neji, mirándole parado desde la esquina junto al corredor, sin rastro alguno del nerviosismo de antaño en su imponente porte.

"¿Has olvidado algo, sempai?" le preguntó

"Si, olvidé algo" respondió caminando como un depredador "Olvidé preguntarte por las materias que no estamos cubriendo"

"Oh…me-me va bien con ellas, g-g-gracias" le contestó intentando ignorar el instinto en sus pies de ir hacia atrás

Él sonrió pícaramente "¿Estás segura?

"Uuh…sí, estoy b-b-bien…sólo que…" empezó a decir sin pensarlo, sin atreverse a continuar

"¿ _Sólo que_ qué?" repitió interesado alzando una ceja

"eeehh…nada, estoy bien" afirmó intentando llegar al pasillo y dejarlo atrás

"Si quieres algo de mí, sólo deberías decirlo" le detuvo acorralándola entre su cuerpo y los estantes "Dime ¿ _Sólo que_ qué? ¿Quieres que te ayude con el inglés mejor? _Do you want to practice with me?"_

Hinata tembló violentamente, podía sentir sus labios hinchándose al ver los suyos "Yo…" tragó saliva alistándose para soltarlo "Q-q-quiero que me hagas lo mismo que hiciste la vez pasada"

"Sabía que querías algo de mí" dijo con una sonrisa triunfante "Bien ¿Qué impidió el aterrizaje de las fuerzas de Madara?" preguntó en un tono malicioso

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Una prueba, como la última vez" afirmó "esto es lo que quieres, respóndeme"

"¡N-no me refería a la prueba!" dijo mirándolo desesperada

"Aún así, puedes hacerlo, _concéntrate_ " él lucía como un felino jugando con una presa recién atrapada

"Bueno, yo…" su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada para responder detalles de historia

"Bueno ¿Tú?" se burló antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de ella, devorando su boca como una bestia hambrienta. Ella bebió sus besos y su pasión y sus labios mientras su cabeza empieza a girar

"¿Ya…lo has…olvidado?" preguntó arrastrando besos húmedos entre palabras desde su cuello a su oreja. Hinata lo abrazó por la cintura para impedirle alejarse "Lo dejaré pasar ésta vez, hagamos otra pregunta ¿Qué piensas del chico que transfirieron aquí?"

"¿Qué?" ella lo soltó por el shock de esa pregunta

"El chico nuevo" Neji insistió mirándola seriamente "¿Te gusta?"

"¿Porqué me preguntas eso?" lo interrogó suspicaz

"Es un rumor que corre por ahí" respondió con desenfado jugando con su cabello violáceo "y él no me gusta para ti… dime"

"¿Un rumor? ¿Quién está di-…?" Neji la besó con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera seguir inquiriendo y la agarró por la cintura para pegar contra su cuerpo

"Sólo respóndeme" le susurró al oído

"Me gustaba" contestó perdida en la conmoción que él le estaba causando por dentro "pero ya no"

"Oh ¿De verdad?" dijo él jugueteando los dedos en su clavícula "¿Y eso porqué?"

"Porque…ahora me gustas _tú_ " ella agarró tímidamente su cintura. Él colocó una pierna entre las de ella, logrando que se estremeciera notoriamente

"Dime ¿Qué te gusta de mi?" Hinata pudo ver lo mucho que le complacía aquel juego, y ella misma no estaba segura de estar incómoda con ello

"Tu cabello" empezó, pasando sus temblorosos dedos entre los mechones castaños

"Un favorito entre las chicas… ¿Qué más?"

"Tu piel, tu voz, pero sobre todo…tus ojos mirándome" confesó ella para ambos, después se acercó a su pecho e inhaló su aroma, como si fuera vida pura

"¿Te gusta la manera en que beso?"

"Demasiado" dijo ella rogando con su mirada por un beso más

"Tú aún no sabes cómo beso yo" la besó apasionadamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca y mordiendo sus labios, ella jadeó incesantemente y deslizó sus manos debajo de su camisa para estrujar su espalda en hambrienta lujuria. Él llevó una mano hacia el cinto de su falda y jaló su blusa

"¿Te gustan mis manos?" preguntó él sin darle tregua, deslizando una mano por su espalda, debajo de la ropa.

"S-si" responde apenas en un suspiro

"¿Te gustan mis manos cuando te tocan?" le susurra al oído, pasando su mano de la espalda hacia su muslo, por debajo de su falda

"¡Ahh!...si, mu-m-mucho" ella lo sintió en vida real…su sexo calentándose

"¿Tanto, que me permitirías tocarte en cualquier parte?"

"Si" contesta con convicción

"¿Hay alguna parte que quisieras que tocara primero?"

Ella se encoje de hombros "No sé, nunca he hecho esto antes"

Él sonríe y la besa "Y… ¿No te lo haces a ti misma?" inquirió maliciosamente

"¡Sempai!" se escandalizó cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos

"Eres tan inocente" se ríe "no hay nada de malo en ello, de hecho, la idea de que te des placer me parece muy… estimulante" cautelosamente, Neji desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa y acarició la parte plana su pecho como si sus dedos fueran plumas, mirándola a los ojos. Ella respiró entrecortadamente por la boca mientras sentía la suave piel de su espalda y las delicadas caricias en su propio cuerpo, como si ambos hubieran hecho un silencio para que sus manos hicieran la plática. Ella disfrutó de su rígido y trabajado cuerpo, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pecho; sólo entonces él presiona uno de sus senos, ella se sobresalta por un segundo, antes de dejar ir toda resistencia y arquear su espalda, simultáneamente jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiera poseerlo para siempre. Él jala su blusa debajo de sus hombros y los muerde. Ella insiste en sus caderas, jalando el borde de sus pantalones torpemente

"Puedes tocarme donde quieras, Hinata. Adelante" Lentamente, ella mueve sus manos hacia sus nalgas

Él ríe a boca cerrada. Hinata nunca escuchó una risa más sexy "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Muy bien" murmura, sintiendo que estaba subestimando cómo se sentía. Ella dudó un momento antes de reunir el valor para explorar su hombría

"¡Ah!" gruñó. Ella creyó que iba a explotar de emoción y placer. Era un miembro del ancho de más de tres dedos de Neji, y casi tan largo como su mano, apuntaba arriba, hacia ella "Eso es, no tengas restricciones conmigo, de hecho, me gusta mucho cómo me tocas" aseguró meciendo sus caderas hacia su mano y atacando su cuello con su boca; ella nunca imaginó que pudiera ser la carne tan dura y se preguntó si todos los chicos eran así allí abajo

Así pasaron un tiempo, entre besos y caricias, descubriéndose el uno al otro; él guió a la chica, disfrutando de su legítima y torpe inocencia, siempre esperando que sus inhibiciones cedieran paulatinamente antes de atreverse a un poco más, hasta que sus manos se sintieron demasiado ansiosas de adentrarse entre sus suaves muslos

"No te molesta si te toco a esa altura también ¿Verdad?"

"La verdad…m-me gustaría que lo hicieras" dijo sin poder creerse a sí misma

"Ah, ya veo" dijo regresando una mano a sus muslos, subiéndola lentamente hasta posarla en su entrepierna, acariciando suavemente el área con toda su palma.

Ella se retorció en sus brazos "¡Neji!" exclamaba sin aliento como súplica para que no parara

"Definitivamente…te haces… esto" declaró casi severamente, endureciendo su toque

"¡Ahhh!...bueno...yo"

Él beso el borde de sus pechos "¿Has pensado en ese pelmazo al hacerlo?"

"¡No, lo juro!" respondió casi firmemente

"¡Oh!...entonces… ¿Talvez otro compañero?" siguió moviendo su mano circularmente, sintiendo cómo la tela de su braga se humedecía poco a poco

"U-una vez…Sasuke…por que a todas…les gusta…no funcionó" respondió entre gemidos.

Repentinamente, la tocó demasiado duro y ella chilló "¿Quién más?" La estrujó por la cintura suavemente, devolviendo su estímulo a la normalidad

"Por favor, no quiero hablar de e-"

Neji golpeó violentamente el estante"¡¿QUIEN. MÁS. HINATA?!"

"¡Tú! ¡Tú, sempai!" soltó en medio del placer y el miedo

"Confiésate conmigo, dime lo que hiciste" demandó arrogantemente, clavándole la mirada, luego tomó una de sus piernas y la llevó hacia su propia cintura, tocándola de arriba a abajo sin parar y empezó a masajear de nuevo su entrepierna, ésta vez con su sexo endurecido "¡Confiesa!" repitió mientras le escuchaba gemir

Hinata apenas podía pensar, invadida por el placer, trabajó por hacer salir cada sílaba de su boca "M-me…toqué…pensando…en ti, N-Neji-sempai" soltó corriendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su tutor

"Así me gusta" dijo complacido "y dime ¿Qué hacía yo en tus fantasías?" preguntó moviéndose todo, como las olas del mar por el cuerpo de Hinata

"¡Neji-sempai, por favor!" ella deseaba que él simplemente pudiera dejar ese tema

Él interrumpió abruptamente el juego separándose de ella "Pensé que ya habrías entendido que me gusta mandar y ser obedecido, dime o me iré"

"¡No!...Te lo diré…pensé en ti haciéndome preguntas imposibles, y lueg-"

"Bien" le interrumpió desde su lugar, lejos de ella por al menos metro y medio "nombra a todos los generales de Konohagakure en el año 387"

"Si, justo así" concordó ella con una sonrisa coqueta, lista para recibirlo de nuevo en sus brazos

"Respóndeme" pidió sin acercarse ni moverse

"No lo sé, sempai" dijo ella poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior, con falsa preocupación e inocencia, y Neji frunció el ceño

"Hinata, esto lo vimos la semana pasada, más te vale responderme" advirtió con severidad, caminado hacia ella cruzando de brazos

Y ahí estaba ella, de nuevo interrogada mientras llevaba la ropa completamente desarreglada, despeinada y roja como una cereza "Bueno, yo…"

"No me dirás que me has estado haciendo perder el tiempo ¿verdad?"

"¡No, claro que no! Sólo dame un minuto…veamos….Kamabuchi Goro"

"Mal" espetó Neji volteando violentamente a Hinata contra el estante "Lo has olvidado" le dijo, ya sin enojo en la voz. Ella lo sintió subirle la falda y atorarla en el cinto de la misma "inclínate" le ordenó. La chica obedeció, él tomó sus pantaletas y las colocó debajo sus nalgas y de pronto un pequeño gritó salió de ella al sentir un nalgada que hizo su piel arder

"¡Kamabuchi Daisuke! Y no grites, porque esto apenas empieza" dijo, procediendo a dar una nalgada por nombre "¡Aiko Hachirou!" nalgada al otro lado, Hinata resistió la necesidad de gritar, el placer y el dolor hacían una mezcla abrumadora de sensaciones "¡Igarashi Hanako! ¡Nagamine Kenji! ¡Sasaki Makoto! ¡Tani Masaru!". La lista siguió hasta que Neji vio aquellas nalgas completamente rojas. Los gemidos de la chica delataban su excitación

"Debías sufrir mi castigo, pero veo que lo has disfrutado ¿Era tu fantasía algo como eso?" dijo rodeando su cuerpo desde atrás de ella

"Bueno… en mi fantasía no me golpeabas" le corrigió intentando arreglar la parte inferior de su ropa mientras le tenía asido por la cintura. Él hundió su cara en el cuello de ella y rió pícaramente

"Decidí improvisar de acuerdo a lo que dijiste, pero quiero que sepas que nunca te haría un daño real" dijo abrazándola firmemente "estás segura conmigo"

"Lo sé" ella acarició sus brazos dulcemente, se dejó ir en su abrazo, su calor, la solidez de sus palabras

"Entonces dime ¿Cómo más te _castigaba_?"

"Pensé en ti jugando en mi pecho…con tu lengua" confesó agradecida de estar de espaldas a él

"Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer eso también. Voltéate" ella obedeció y encontró que él también estaba enrojecido, si bien no tan notoriamente; ella intentó desabotonar el resto de su blusa

"No" la detuvo agarrando sus manos "sólo yo puedo desvestirte" procedió a desabotonar su blusa, y después, lentamente, disfrutando de la expectación en ambos, jaló hacia abajo su sujetador, Hinata respiraba demasiado rápido

"Relájate. Me detendré en el momento que lo digas" Neji le besó delicadamente y acarició sus mejillas hasta que ella se hubo calmado

"No quiero que pares" susurró ella. Él le dedica una franca sonrisa y regresa sus manos a la tarea de liberar sus senos, éstos emergen en toda su gloria y él los coloca sobre la prenda interior. Se deleita en la vista de sus pechos descubiertos, pasa sus manos por toda la extensión de éstos y ella suspira, cuando sus dedos rozan sus pezones, ella respinga conteniendo el aire. Él acerca su cara y empieza besando suavemente el exterior, y al acercarse a uno de los centros, Hinata ve salir su lengua como una serpiente, que hace contacto con la punta rosada de su seno derecho, la sensación es indescriptible, y no puede evitar dejar salir gemidos de placer

"Shhh…alguien podría oírnos" advierte tapándole la boca con la mano, y sin retirarla, regresa a su pecho, jugueteando en ambos lados, con su mano libre y con la boca, succionando sus pezones. Después coloca su pierna entre las de ella y la mueve contra su entrepierna. Ella gime cada vez más fuerte, protegida por su mano y hace la estimulación más fuerte moviendo su cadera, sus manos corren agresivamente por todos lados, su cabello, sus hombros, su espalda y al llegar entre sus muslos, se detiene en su dureza y se concentra ahí, hasta que su mano decide actuar por voluntad propia y baja la cremallera de su pantalones

"Bueno, te vuelves más osada a cada segundo ¿Verdad?" comentó mirándola por entre sus pechos

Ella quitó la mano de su boca y la suya de su entrepierna y reaccionó como mejor sabía, pidiendo perdón " _Kome_ -"

"No te disculpes" la interrumpió cubriendo su boca de nuevo "te dije que no tuvieras restricciones conmigo. Ahora, dame tu mano"

Ella le dio su mano y él la condujo por la abertura de sus pantalones, y por entre su ropa interior, hasta que fue capaza de sentir su piel, húmeda, sedosa y caliente contra la tensa carne de su pene y permitió que su recién nacida lujuria guiara sus movimientos dentro de las ropas. Neji se detuvo para facilitarle todo; disfrutó tan intensamente su toque, como la manera en que cerró sus ojos y respiraba por la boca bien abierta, que había destapado, como si pudiera sentir también el placer del cuerpo que manipulaba. Ahora era él quien se delataba por los ruidos que salían de su garganta, guturales y profundos, como los de una bestia

Hinata lo acercó más a ella, y al tenerlo abrazado, le susurró "Neji, quiero que me toques así… debajo de la ropa"

"Con una condición" le dijo entre jadeos

"¿Eh?" reaccionó algo sorprendida de que estuviera poniendo una condición antes de ir más lejos

"Prométeme que seré el primer hombre en tenerte" pidió mirándola a los ojos y deteniendo los movimientos de la mano que lo rodeaba "Prométeme que me dejarás reclamar tu virginidad para mí"

"Lo prometo" le respondió llevando una mano a la mejilla de Neji. Ambos sonrieron, y él se acercó a besarla, dudoso, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, sin reclamar sus labios agresivamente, sino acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos, con gran cautela y ternura. Hinata recibió el cariño, sin intentar prolongarlo ni acelerarlo, procurando no romper su delicadeza ni alterar su ritmo. Los dos supieron que con ese beso, estaban pactando el encuentro

"No te refieres a éste momento ¿Verdad?" fue lo primero que salió de ella al separarse de él

"Hinata" rió por lo bajo "no tomaría tu virginidad escondido en una biblioteca, será muy especial, y no te arrepentirás"

"Sé que no lo haré"

"Bien, de vuelta a tu petición" dice seductoramente "abre las piernas" Casi se le había olvidado; sus manos empezaron a temblar, igual que sus piernas, pero lo hizo, tomando su tiempo para colocarse; él agarró ambos lados de sus pantaletas y las bajó hasta sus muslos, mirándola tan fuertemente, que ella no se atreviera a cerrar sus ojos; ella no lo hizo, aún con todo su nerviosismo. Había algo fascinante en el peligro de esa blancura, como observar una tormenta de nieve

"Ahora, abre tu boca"

"¿Qué?" frunció el ceño en confusión

"Confía en mí" ella obedeció y abrió su boca. Él metió un dedo dentro, ignorando sus ruidos de queja, mojándolo completamente en su saliva. Lo retira y lo manda abajo. Ella siente su corazón latir en sus oídos, y el aire saliendo y entrando en sus pulmones. Él desliza el dedo entre la abertura de su vulva. Ella se sacude por la sensación de frío y humedad contrastando con su elevada temperatura, él se desliza más adentro, buscando el centro de placer en ella "Cierra los ojos, amor, déjate llevar" al cerrar sus párpados y respirar profundamente, lo siente encontrar su clítoris; la sensación emerge, familiar pero nueva, tan eléctrica que le hace apretar sus músculos, sus manos se cierran en torno a lo primero que encuentran, en éste caso, la camisa de Neji. Él entierra su boca en el cuello de la chica para amortiguar los sonidos que salían de él y que a la vez hacían que ella se excitara más y también dejara salir su placer en jadeos, ella optó por silenciarse con una mano, como lo había hecho él. Cuando él devolvió su mano a uno de sus pechos y pellizcó su pezón gentil, pero vivaz, ella sintió la tensión impulsarse y acumularse en ella más y más rápido, supo que estaba cerca

"Neji, creo que…" intenta decirle

"Estas cerca de venirte" adivina antes "di mi nombre cuando eso pase". Entonces se enfoca en tratarla de la manera correcta, inclinándose para revolotear su lengua en sus pezones, frotando su clítoris más y más y más rápido

"¡Neji!" brama poseída por su orgasmo. El placer casi opresivo por la intensidad recorren más allá de su cuerpo; por un momento, ella existió sin el miedo, las responsabilidades, o la culpa atormentándola. Sólo era ella, y el hombre que la había enamorado reposando en sus brazos

Él baja su ritmo para permitirle recuperarse, besando sus mejillas y su frente, memorizando con sus manos las piernas, la cintura, los senos de Hinata

"¿Hola?" una voz se escuchó a la distancia

"Alguien viene" advirtió arreglando apresuradamente su desordenada ropa "arréglate, _hayaku_ , yo me encargo" casi de inmediato él salió al encuentro de la bibliotecaria

"¿Si?" se dirigió a la mujer madura de gafas y traje azul marino

"Ah, Neji-san, escuché a alguien gritar" dijo la mujer intentando caminar más lejos, y de haberlo hecho, hubiera visto a Hinata abotonando su blusa, con su cabello enredado como el de un fantasma en alguna película de terror

"Si, mi prima" le dijo él bloqueándole el paso sutilmente "me estaba buscando, pero la encontré primero y la asusté llegando por detrás, sin intención, claro"

"Oh ¿Fue eso?"

"Así es. Accedí a llevarla a casa hoy. Ya nos vamos"

Hinata salió de entre los estantes y disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Neji se pellizcó el puente nasal en desesperación al ver su cara, aún tremendamente roja, y con una sonrisa tan tensa, que ni un chiquillo se la creería

"La próxima vez habla a la distancia antes de acercarte, Neji-san" dijo la mujer comprensivamente, después de mirarla, con un temblor en los labios

"Me aseguraré de hacerlo la próxima vez. Vamos Hinata-chan" le llamó

La mujer les vio tomar sus cosas de una mesa y marcharse de ahí "Seguro que debiste haberle llegado por detrás" comentó para sí misma, cubriendo la risa con su mano

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde, nadie permanecía en la escuela ni sus alrededores, él aprovechó para tomarla de la mano mientras caminaban; él volteó su cara un momento, para ocultar el enrojecimiento que había provocado la inocente y dulce sonrisa de ella. Caminaron más bien lento, disfrutando el viento cálido de otra tarde dorada a solas

"Neji" rompió ella el silencio después de un tiempo "no es que no me haya gustado todo eso"

"Por supuesto que te gustó" bromeó él, logrando mosquearla un poco

"Por favor" reclamó "explícame qué está pasando aquí" pidió intentando no delatarse demasiado

"Pasa que imaginé demasiadas veces ponerte las manos encima" confesó deteniéndose para besarla unos segundos "y tuve que intentarlo, aún a riesgo de que me odiaras"

"¿De verdad habías pensado en ello?"

"Por supuesto ¿Cómo podría ser diferente, cuando me has vuelto loco todos estos Viernes?" dijo avanzando, pero ella se quedó quieta

Ella no pudo dar crédito a sus palabras "¡¿Yo te he vuelto loco?! ¡No tienes idea de lo que he pasado éstas últimas semanas!" se quejó

"Pobrecilla, supongo que he sido malo contigo" se compadeció, besando la mano que sostenía "Lo lamento mucho, pero de verdad no ha sido fácil para mí, yo… bueno, es una historia complicada ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?"

"No realmente, debo regresar en caso de que mi hermana se dé cuenta que no he regresado y arme un escándalo"

"En ese caso…" abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño cuaderno "toma esto, empecé éste registro cuando me volví capitán del equipo de artes marciales, para reportar cualquier mejora, pero últimamente, dice mucho de ti, me ayudó a mantener un poco de razón éstas semanas. El asunto de Tenten también está explicado ahí" buscó entre las páginas y dobló dos esquinas "empieza aquí y aquí" explicó "discutiremos todo la próxima semana"

" _Arigatou_ " dijo recibiendo el cuaderno con cuidado; lo guardó en su propia mochila "Y… ¿Qué pasará ahora?"

"¿Que quisieras que pase ahora?" dijo esperando que estuviera lista para volver a tomarla de la mano y seguir su camino

"Quiero conocerte, quiero besarte muchas veces más"

"Hmmm…vaya… la pequeña y dulce princesa no es tan inocente como yo había pensado"

"¡No tientes!"

"Tentar es lo que hago mejor, pensé que ya lo tenías claro" le respondió agarrándola de la cintura para morderle juguetonamente el cuello. Después siguieron caminando "como sea, me honraría ser tu novio desde ahora"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si"

"Nunca antes he tenido novio"

"Me alegro, quiero robarme todos tus _primeras_ _veces**_ ¿Serás mi novia?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo aferrándose a su brazo con alegría

"Tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo"

"Lo sé"

"Yo seguiré ayudándote con tus notas…entre otras cosas" añadió con un guiño

"Me parece bien" dijo dejando ver otro poco de su lado seductor. Ya habían llegado muy cerca de su casa. Hinata se preparó para despedirlo

"¿Sabes qué?" le susurró al oído "En cuanto llegue a casa, yo mismo terminaré lo que empecé" sus palabras la congelaron en el acto "pero la próxima vez, no te irás hasta que me venga yo también" y con esto, le dio un último beso en los labios y se fue sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

 _Notas del Autor_ : Muy bien, lectores, como pueden apreciar, se acabaron los preliminares, desde aquí empieza la razón de que haya advertido claramente la naturaleza de éste fic, y lo haya dedicado a mi querido Jiraiya, quien espero esté orgulloso de mí (no me juzguen, por favor). Por supuesto, habrá más intensidad en capítulos siguientes, pero éste lemon ha empezado oficialmente a derramar sus jugos desde ésta entrega.

Y una cosa más, sé que éste capítulo tiene un tono de sadomasoquismo, pero no es mi intención seguir por esa línea, al menos no al estilo de…ya saben…aquel fic vuelto libro, vuelto película. Déjenme saber que piensan. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, mis queridos perversos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. De Pensamientos y Rincones

RENUNCIA: Los personajes y lugares aquí ilustrados permanecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no tengo propiedad alguna sobre ellos ni es mi intención sacar provecho alguno de ellos, la creación de ésta obra literaria es única y exclusivamente con fines de esparcimiento. Gracias

* * *

¡Dios mío! Estoy de vuelta después de lo que sintió como una eternidad de bloqueo de escritor. Lo lamento mucho mucho si los dejé esperando (y sé que lo hice). Como sea, he aquí, la quinta parte de ésta incestuosa y sucia obra (espero), ojalá la disfruten

* * *

 _ **Glosario**_

Gomenasai: Una disculpa formal

Ohaiyogozaimasu : Buenos días

Onei-chan: hermana

Ottou-san: padre

Sumi masen: Una disculpa no tan formal

* * *

 **El Tutor 5**

 **Capítulo 5: De Pensamientos y Rincones o Las notas de Neji**

"¿Sabes qué?" Neji susurró en su oído, rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata "tan pronto llegue a casa, terminaré lo que empecé yo mismo" sus palabras la helaron en el acto "pero la próxima vez, no te irás hasta que yo me venga" su exigencia le había dejado boquiabierta y él aprovecho para meter su lengua en ella y succionar sus labios una vez más. Frío y calor, quietud y movimiento, su cuerpo se sacudió en excitación súbitamente, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Ella le vio sonreír maliciosamente y luego alejarse. Una vez más, se quedó parada en aquel lugar hasta verlo desaparecer

Abstraídamente caminó hasta su puerta, sacó las llaves de su mochila y procedió a abrir la puerta, sin lograrlo, volvió a intentar otra vez, y otra, hasta que se dio cuenta de que intentaba abrir la puerta principal de una casa con la llave de su habitación, y ahora estaba atorada dentro _"Genial"_ pensó. Entonces pasó al delicado proceso de intentar sacar la llave… girándola y sacudiéndola violentamente

"¡Diablos! ¡Vamos, sal ahora… necia!" gruñó impaciente, jalando con todas sus fuerzas

"¿Eres tú, _onei-chan*_?"

Hinata escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, sobre la cual recargó la frente con pesadez "Si, Hanabi-chan, soy yo" respondió con un resoplido

La puerta se abrió y su pequeña hermana la miró confundida "¿Dónde habías estado? Es terriblemente tarde" se quejó "¿Y porqué no podías abrir la puerta con tu llave, estuviste detrás todo el tiempo?"

"No, no" respondió Hinata "se me hizo tarde estudiando en la escuela, y no podía abrir porque intenté abrir con una llave diferente, que ahora está atora-…" Hanabi sacó la llave en un instante sin esfuerzo alguno "…-da". Las hermanas entraron al patio de su casa

"¿Ésta llave?" preguntó incrédula la niña "pero es tan pequeña ¿Cómo pudiste confundirla con la enorme llave de la puerta principal?"

"Bueno, estoy realmente cansada, Hanabi-chan"

"Sí te ves terrible, como si te hubieras peleado con alguien" Hinata se encogió y apretó los puños en incomodidad "¡Rayos! Espero no llegar a preparatoria demasiado rápido"

"Claro que no, cariño, no te preocupes" le alentó su hermana con una cálida sonrisa "aún así, disfruta tu niñez antes de que todo se vuelva confuso"

"¡Oye! Te he dicho un trillón de veces que no me digas _cariño_ " Hanabi se quejó "¿Y qué es lo que se vuelve confuso? ¿Estudiar? No entiendo eso, sólo se necesita poner atención"

"Tienes razón, linda" Hinata respondió burlona

"¡Uuuussshh!" Hanabi pateó el piso "¡ _Onei-chan_ , basta de nombrecitos!"

Hinata casi suelta una risotada "Os ruego me disculpe, Hanabi-sama" dijo haciendo una caravana exagerada

La niña montó en plena rabieta aventando las llaves de su hermana al piso "¡Estás imposible, me largo de aquí!" gritó, corriendo a su lugar favorito. Hinata recogió sus llaves riendo por lo bajo y entró a la casa, cambiando sus zapatos por sus pantuflas

"…porque mi hermana es **¡tan pesada!** " escuchó desde la sala al pasar, claramente hablaba por teléfono de nuevo, con la intención de ser escuchada

Después se detuvo frente a la oficina de su padre, la puerta estaba entrecerrada, decidió asomarse discretamente; su padre trabajaba, como siempre…siempre. Lo contempló firmando un papel tras otro, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, sin razón alguna, pero se detuvo justo antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con la madera y se fue

Como siempre, subió las escaleras, entró a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con seguro. Dejó la mochila caer de sus manos al piso y luego hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo en la cama. Talvez era su imaginación, pero sentía todo su cuerpo hormiguear. Contempló su mochila como un objeto profundamente enigmático

"El diario de Neji" murmuró

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata decidió pasar el día en sus ocupaciones normales y leer las notas de Neji el domingo. Arregló su cuarto, lavó la ropa, visitó a su familia y la tumba de su madre y regresó a casa a hacer la tarea, todo intentando ignorar los pensamientos sobre el día anterior, que le causaban violentas sacudidas en su estómago

El domingo se levantó y se arregló, vistiendo un amplio y femenino vestido de flores azules, de su armario eligió la bolsa que mejor le iba a su atuendo y guardó en ella _el_ _cuaderno_ ; bajó a tomar el desayuno en la cocina. Cuando estuvo lista, muy cuidadosamente se acercó a la puerta, ocultando su presencia, pegándose a las paredes y esquinas, procurando no ser notada por Hanabi, cuya párvula curiosidad le permitía olfatear e inquirir la más pequeña diferencia en el ambiente; estaba ella en frente de la televisión, cantando la canción de entrada de su programa favorito

" _We are fighting dreamers!_ _Takami wo mezashite! Fighting dreamers! …_ " Hanabi cantaba con entusiasmo, bailando aún en sus pijamas "¡Hasta luego, _Onei-chan_!" dijo al ver a su hermana llegar a la puerta, Hinata se sobresaltó

"Hasta luego, Hanabi" le respondió, aliviada de que estuviera demasiado concentrada en su programa para meter las narices en otros asuntos

Tomó el autobús dos cuadras adelante, el cual la dejó treinta y cinco minutos después a las inmensas puertas de un parque que no muchos en su escuela conocían. Un parque que solía visitar con su padre y madre, cuando ésta vivía. Entró y recorrió los múltiples jardines en éste, llenando sus pulmones de aire con aroma herbal. Todos los elementos de siempre estaban ahí; amigos (mayormente señores) jugando en las mesas de ajedrez, familias jóvenes que se relajaban sentadas bajo los árboles, más adelante había un pequeño lago, poblado de patos, lirios acuáticos y botes, un lugar común para las parejas y las personas que anhelaban una

Continuó su camino hacia un rincón que prácticamente nadie visitaba, casi al final del lugar, estaba cercado por arbustos y árboles; subió entre el pasto sin cortar de los tres escalones y respetuosamente se adentró en el lugar, admirando su belleza silvestre como si fuera la primera vista y no la milésima. Todo era exuberante sin recato, desde el pequeño estanque de espesa agua verde, la fuente derramando hierbas y flores, las bancas siendo devoradas por las plantas trepadoras…se sentó en una que tenía un pequeño hueco sin hojas, frente al estanque

Después de unos minutos, abrió su bolsa y sacó con mano temblorosa el cuaderno. Una vez fuera, examinó cada detalle del exterior. Era Neji mismo transformado en un objeto: elegante, práctico y recio; un cuaderno estilo francés envuelto en tela de alta calidad. Parecía una bandera de tres secciones, con las franjas exteriores en pardo, como su cabello y más delgadas que la central, en color marfil. Llevaba el símbolo de la familia Hyuga en la parte superior del lomo, el sello de una flama roja en un círculo dorado. Hinata estaba segura de que si se extraviara, nadie en todo el pueblo tendría problemas adivinando precisamente a quién pertenecía, y tampoco nadie se atrevería a mirar el contenido sin permiso del dueño. Incluso con su permiso, ella no se sentía completamente bien al respecto, sin embargo pasó saliva y lo abrió justo por el principio

 _Lunes, Enero 14_

 _He sido elegido capitán del equipo de artes marciales, el grupo no es débil, pero tampoco es fuerte, necesita mucho trabajo duro si queremos llegar al campeonato. Ellos no parecen muy interesados, pero para mí representa una excelente carta que agregar a mi currículum para entrar en ANBU, si de verdad quiero entrar._

 _Furuta Sensei está impresionado conmigo y me ha dado gran libertad de escoger grupos, individuales, parejas, etc.…_

La ANBU era la más prestigiosa institución de criminología e inteligencia en todo el mundo, y Neji apuntaba a ser aceptado en su escuela de entrenamiento, ya que era la forma más rápida y segura de ser contratado ahí. La demanda estaba por las nubes, él realmente necesitaba toda carta posible bajo su manga

 _Notas personales: Estoy teniendo éxito volviéndome más paciente. Ésta semana, sostuve un conversación con Lee por tres minutos completos, y sólo me sentí moderadamente impaciente después. Gran progreso_

Hinata se rió en silencio de su gran progreso y decidió pasar a la primera de las páginas marcadas

 _Jueves, Marzo 20_

 _El equipo va mejor, he mejorado la forma en los alumnos relegados y más tímidos y les he dado una perspectiva más profunda en cuanto a las bases_

 _Notas Personales: como parte de mis labores de presidente del Concejo Estudiantil, revisé la lista de estudiantes del programa de Tutorial. Shikamaru Nara fue asignado como tutor de Hinaa Hyuga, mi prima…_

Al leer su nombre por primera vez en el documento, sintió un súbito estremecimiento

… _Eso no me da buena espina, sin duda él es brillante, pero también muy apático, no creo que se lo vaya a tomar en serio, e incluso las notas de un pariente al que no le hablo pueden afectar mis posibilidades de admisión al ANBU, puesto que el apellido Hyuuga tiene gran reputación, por suerte todos mis otros primos van bien en sus estudios…._

Hinata cerró el cuaderno un momento y respiró profundamente, mirando el estanque… ¿Acaso le estaba causando problemas? Se sacudió los pensamientos amargos y volvió a las hojas, deteniéndose aquí y allá a explorar sus pensamientos

… _El Concejo ha acordado presentar la propuesta para…_

… _Mi proyecto de literatura fue un éxito y será promovido en el concurso de…_

Se dio cuenta que sólo las notas personales hablaban realmente sobre él, el resto era un bitácora académica. Talvez ésta fuera la razón de que él se sintiera confiado de prestarle algo tan privado, pensó. Después de todo, no se parecía en lo absoluto al diario de una chica

…ah, el otro nombre….

 _Martes, Marzo 25_

… _N.P.: Lee sigue insistiendo en que convenza a Tenten de tener una cita con él…de entre todas las personas, pedírmelo a mí. Sabía que no debía convivir tanto con él, ahora cree que soy su mejor amigo. De cualquier forma, he aceptado, para poner a prueba mis habilidades diplomáticas_

 _Viernes, Marzo 28_

… _N.P.: He decidido tomar el asunto de Hinata en mis manos; a pesar de nuestro nulo vínculo, tomé el lugar de Nara como su tutor, él parecía aliviado. Después de una práctica extracurricular de artes marciales, me encontré con ella por primera vez. Pensé que me sentiría disgustado con su presencia, incluso me dejé la ropa de práctica, sólo para sentirme más relajado en aquella incómoda situación. De hecho, haciendo a un lado su inseguridad y tartamudeo, no fue tan desagradable; increíblemente, creo que disfruté su compañía… no creo que ella haya disfrutado la mía… no la culpo_

Recordó el primer día, él se notaba todo, menos cómodo a su lado. Y en cuanto a ella, él tenía razón, de haber podido, habría huido del país en ese primer momento en que volteó para encontrarse con su severidad y sus brazos cruzados, combinado con su ropa de golpear gente que hacían de él una imagen terrorífica

 _Miércoles, Abril 2_

… _N.P.: Cada vez que hablo con Tenten sobre Lee, ella quiere cambiar el tema a "nosotros", ése asunto no va bien…_

Ella no podía culpar a Tenten por enamorarse de Neji, si ella lo había hecho desde su ángulo gruñón e incomprensible ¿Cómo sería con él siendo atento y amistoso? Su estómago se retorció al pensar que pronto lo descubriría

 _Viernes, Abril 4_

… _N.P.: Hoy, casi pasan cosas serias. En mi tiempo con Hinata, ella insistía mirándome fijamente, no sé cómo, pero su efecto en mí fue que, en un instante de bajar la guardia, puse mi mano en su pierna… obviamente me preguntó por ello, y yo le dije que era para hacer que se concentrara… espero que me haya creído…_

Se sintió tan tonta, realmente le creyó aquella vez

… _así que improvisando, me quedé así todo el tiempo, sintiendo la suave piel de su muslo, restringiendo las ansias de sentir el resto de su cuerpo. Y aún peor, le corregía unos problemas de matemáticas, y me le acerqué, me sentí tan tentado a besarla… me contuve a tiempo y la distraje. Después de eso, no pude resistirme a seguir tocándola, así que masajeé sus hombros antes de irme, ella se retorció, jadeó y apretó sus piernas de una manera que no creo que pueda olvidar en mucho tiempo. No sé en qué me he metido, no esperaba que mi propia prima me atrajera tanto…_

Cerró el diario abruptamente y notó que respiraba como su hubiera acabado de correr un maratón, y su cara se sentía igual de caliente. Tomó un momento para digerir ese pesado bonche de información. Estaba en lo cierto, ellos eran primos, aunque tuvieran una relación muy distante; ella apenas podía recordar algún momento conviviendo con él como familia. Eran tan pequeños cuando todo cambió

 _Lunes, Abril 7_

… _Hablé con Tenten tajantemente, le conté de las intenciones de Lee. Ella respondió que no quería nada con él, acto seguido, intentó besarme. La rechacé, hay sólo una chica en éste momento a la que deseo besar, y definitivamente no es ella…_

 _Viernes, Abril 11_

… _Finalmente pasó, besé a Hinata, dos veces, y estaba a punto de hacer más que eso. Es curioso, parece aterrorizada de mí, pero sentí como si algo en sus ojos me hubiera incitado a hacerlo, me atrevería a decir que estaba dispuesta a besarme también, al menos por un momento. Su efecto en mí es tan fuerte, me está volviendo loco_

 _Miércoles, Abril 16_

… _He buscando a Hinata toda la semana, pero me ha estado evitado…supongo que no tengo derecho de esperar nada de ella, debo haber confundido las cosas. Pero nunca me he sentido así, debo confesarle mis sentimientos, aunque sea sólo para superarlos…_

 _Jueves, Abril 17_

… _Por fin encontré a Hinata, pero todo salió mal; Tenten ha estado diciendo a mis espaldas que es mi novia, y desafortunadamente, Hinata fue una de las personas que escuchó esto. Por supuesto, cuando me contó, me enfurecí tanto que olvidé la confesión. Incluso dejé que mi ira me dominara de nuevo y la amenacé, soy un idiota_

Así que aún los perfectos personajes de élite como Neji se sentían en falso de vez en cuando, qué inesperado

… _Por eso me ha estado evitando; debe haberme pensado un patán tratándola como a su "otra chica". Confronté a Tenten frente a Hinata, no sé si las cosas quedaron claras, no hablamos realmente mucho de eso, tampoco de mis sentimientos, pero sí me disculpé con ella y le propuse cambiarla con otro tutor; ella insistió en quedarse conmigo, y aunque aprecio mucho su confianza, no sé si tengo la fuerza para resistirme a ella. Esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mucho tiempo…_

Ésa era la última nota, Hinata se preguntó qué habría escrito Neji sobre su última sesión, que por mucho fue la más intensa, de no haberle dado el cuaderno

* * *

Se levantó de la banca, dejó su espacio y deambuló sin rumbo por el parque, revisando los pasajes que había leído en su mente, suspirando una y otra vez. Se detuvo en el lago, era más tarde y había más parejas ésta vez, les contempló ¿Podrían ser ella y Neji una pareja feliz coma aquellas? No podían decirle a sus padres, ni dejar que nadie en la escuela se enterara, sería un escándalo, y los decanos de la ANBU lo verían como un abuso de cargo como su tutor, sin mencionar la naturaleza incestuosa de su relación

Siguió caminando, contemplando los árboles, los perros persiguiéndose juguetonamente, la gente platicando con sus amigos, y entre todo esto, un joven con una camiseta blanca, suelta y de manga larga, largo cabello castaño y pantalones de mezclilla claros atrajo su atención con su magnífica postura, era guapo… tan guapo como…

Difícil de creer, pero cierto, era Neji, caminando hacia ella "¡ _O-ohaiyo gozaimasu*_ Neji-sempai!" le reverenció tan pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca

" _Ohaiyo_ Hinata-chan" le sonrió "por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo fuera de la escuela"

" _Sumi masen*…"_ dijo avergonzada "pero ¿Cómo es que conoces éste lugar? ¿Y cómo supiste que estaría aquí hoy?"

"¿Cómo conoces _tú_ este lugar?" le contestó con una mirada enigmática

"Solía visitarlo con mi familia cuando era pequeña"

"Precisamente ¿No recuerdas reunirte conmigo y mi familia aquí?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó cuando sus palabras le trajeron de golpe las memorias por las que preguntaba, las pocas veces que ella vio a su tío y su padre tratándose el uno al otro como hermanos "pero eso no explica cómo me has encontrado aquí hoy"

Él rió a boca cerrada "No estoy aquí solo por ti, yo vengo a este lugar a entrenar cada fin de semana" ella notó la maleta estilo militar que él llevaba al hombro, seguramente contenía su uniforme y otras cosas para éste propósito

"¿De verdad?" preguntó algo incrédula "Pero, yo nunca te he visto por aquí"

"Nunca antes había querido que me vieras, y sin ofender, podrías ser más observadora"

"Supongo que tienes razón" admitió avergonzada

"Ven conmigo" le exhortó con voz suave

"¿A dónde?"

"A mi lugar de entrenamiento" le dijo caminando primero hacia su destino, asegurándose que ella no se rezagara

Llegaron a la arboleda en el ala oeste del parque, ella nunca había prestado mucha atención a esa parte del lugar. Mientras más se adentraban, el área se volvía más agreste, llena de raíces de árbol gigantes y rocas filosas que casi tuvieron que escalar. Dieron con un pequeño peñasco que tenía bloqueada por un cordón de seguridad la única subida hecha de más piedras

Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos nerviosamente "Neji-kun, n-no se supone que pasemos"

"No te preocupes, es seguro, y conozco a los guardias" la tranquilizó, y saltó sin esfuerzo la cinta, luego la agarró por debajo de los brazos cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente "sostente de mis hombros y salta" le dijo él. Ella colocó sus manos en sus musculosos hombros y saltó tan alto como pudo, pasando las piernas por sobre la cinta, él elevó su cuerpo en el aire fácil y gallardamente y la depositó en el otro lado

Ella vislumbró por primera vez el lugar de Neji "¿Realmente es aquí donde entrenas?" preguntó estupefacta

"Si" respondió él con gesto orgulloso

El lugar era una zona de desastre, un terreno irremediablemente lleno de baches, sin vegetación alguna, atestada de lo que sospechó eran sobrantes de la construcción del parque: montañas de tierra, troncos secos, más rocas e incluso estatuas rotas

"Pero es tan…áspero" dijo convirtiendo su voz en un susurro en la última palabra. Fueron a sentarse a uno de los troncos

"Calma, sé que lo es" la sosegó "aquí el entrenamiento es más intenso y por tanto, más efectivo"

"Oh, en ese caso ¿Porqué no invitas a tus compañeros aquí?"

"No sólo vengo a éste lugar a entrenar, sino a meditar, la soledad le permite a uno conocerse mejor, como seguro habrás notado"

"¿Porqué lo dices?" preguntó confundida

"Tú también vienes aquí sola, a pensar" Hinata se encogió incómoda, y él explicó "no te espío, siempre lo he visto escrito en tu cara, incluso de lejos, y eso explica que nunca me hayas notado por aquí"

"Oh" su expresión no cambió mucho

Él entendió porqué "No todos pueden hacerlo, yo soy especialmente talentoso leyendo a la gente" ella por fin relajó su semblante y se rió aliviada, antes de que el extraño lugar les absorbiera en su apacible ambiente, si bien el área no era pacífica en sí, tenía una vista maravillosa del cielo, que ese día estaba cubierto de nubes delgadas y brillantes

"Yo…traje tus notas" rompió ella el silencio después de un tiempo "acabo de terminar de leerlas"

"Ya veo" respondió aún medio absorto, pero notando su mirada insistente, preguntó "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar?"

"Me puse a pensar" Hinata tomó un segundo antes de sus siguientes palabras, que expresó muy cautelosamente "¿No es extraño que nos relacionemos de ésta manera… siendo primos?"

"Yo también pensé eso al principio, pero eso no evitó que me gustaras tanto" Neji confesó mirándola muy serio "a veces las cosas no necesariamente se ajustan a las normas de la sociedad, pero creo que lo que se da tan naturalmente y tan fuerte, incluso contra toda lógica, no puede ser algo malo, no cuando no estamos involucrando a nadie ni a nada más. Pero si te sientes demasiado comprometida en ésta situación, podemos parar" concluyó tomando su mano de nuevo

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" exclamó aferrándose a su brazo angustiosamente "¡No me importa tanto, de verdad!"

Él rió por todo lo alto "Relájate, sólo fue una oferta" la jaló hacia él y la acunó en sus brazos "quiero que te sientas bien sobre esto" apoyó su cabeza en la suya con afecto "no creo que estemos mal en sentir lo que sentimos"

"Tampoco yo" contestó levantando su vista hacia él

"Entonces, dejemos las reglas del mundo fuera de esto" susurró, acercándose a ella "esto es sólo entre tú y yo" acarició su mejilla y cortó lo último de la distancia entre ellos, sus labios se entrelazaron por muchos minutos que no parecían ser suficientemente largos para contener sus sentimientos, ella besó las comisuras de sus labios, él empató sus movimientos con los de ella, pero dejó que ella sentara el ritmo, sintiendo su delicado cuerpo temblar y sus tímidos movimientos, como sus manos posándose en sus antebrazos y ese aliento impaciente entrando a su boca. Ella prensó los labios de Neji entre los suyos, uno a la vez, a él se le erizó la piel; ella desplazó sus manos ávidamente por los brazos y su boca hacia su oreja para mordisquearla, su aliento abanicó su cabello y él escuchó claramente cómo su pasión se elevaba como la espuma de la leche al hervir, su cara se contorsionó en un gesto de placer. De su oreja, pasó a besar su cuello, ciñendo su suave y redondo pecho contra el suyo, plano y firme, haciendo que él apretara la mandíbula

"No me importa si somos consanguíneos, te deseo, Neji" musitó con voz temblorosa

"Puedo verlo" respondió extasiado

Hinata se alejó un poco de él y ocultó la boca detrás de sus dedos "Pero ¿Porqué no me estás tocando?"

Él sonrió y dijo en una voz tranquilizante "tengo una buena razón para ello, después lo descubrirás" luego tomó su mano y jaló a Hinata hacia su cuerpo, pero ella no hizo más que mirarlo con curiosidad y confusión; sus manos quedaron suspendidas entre los dos cuerpos "No es nada que deba preocuparte" afirmó él "confía en mí. Ahora, déjate llevar, no tengas restricciones conmigo"

Aún tímida, pero alentada por las palabras que escuchaba por segunda vez, va a sentarse en sus piernas, encarándole directamente, la sonrisa que ve en su rostro es franca, y ella la ataca con besos y mordidas, tal como él había hecho con ella el último Viernes, sus manos se aventuran esparciéndose por su cuero cabelludo y apretando mechones de la hermosa cabellera castaña al final de la nuca. Neji recibe cada gesto perdiéndose en estos, ella acerca su cuerpo a él hasta quedar unidos por la pelvis. Pero antes de hacer nada más, se detiene

"¿Y s-si te pido q-que me toques?" pregunta sonrojándose

"Te tocaré donde y como me lo pidas" le contesta irguiéndose, insinuando su deseo de que así fuera "siempre y cuando lo hagas sin tartamudear"

Ella retrocede y frunce el ceño "Realmente odias que haga eso ¿Cierto?"

"No lo odio, sólo es innecesario"

Ella volvió hacia atrás la cara "No es que elija hacerlo" se quejó

Él agarra su barbilla y devuelve su mirada hacia él "Sé que no es así" le dice comprensivamente "pero debes aprender a controlarlo, así que vamos, dime fuerte y claro qué quieres que haga y te lo aseguro, estaré encantado de complacerte"

Ella lo mira con una expresión tiesa "por favor bésame, Neji-kun"

Él negó con la cabeza "No seas educada, exige lo que quieres"

Ella respira pesadamente, aprieta los dientes "¡Bésameahora!" logra decir, rápido pero inteligible

"Eso está mejor" dice apresuradamente antes de agarrar su cuello y besarla, saboreando ávidamente sus labios, su lengua invade su boca como una horda, claramente quiere dificultarle respirar, ella jadea y hunde sus manos debajo de su camiseta, apretando los músculos de su espalda, cintura y brazos, él gruñe y se arquea sintiendo sus uñas recorrer desde sus hombros hasta la base de su columna.

"Recuerda lo que te dije el viernes" le advierte al oído manteniendo su voz firme y calmada a través de su creciente ardor

Ella medita sus palabras brevemente "tienes razón" concluye, y jala su camiseta hacia arriba "recuéstate". Él la mira con curiosidad, pero levanta los brazos dejándola desvestirlo y se recuesta sobre el tronco. Neji es una visión seductora: su mirada impaciente, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, la sutil ondulación de su marcado cuerpo; ella vaga por él con su boca y manos, besando, lamiendo y agarrando todo lo que está a su alcance, él respinga cada vez que la atención se concentra en su vientre, y ella decide jugar más allí. Neji aferra sus uñas a la madera, prohibiéndose hacer nada aparte de temblar como una hoja debajo del curvilíneo y exquisito cuerpo; el placer se convierte en la agonía de no tocarla, y la agonía se vuelve un reto que tolerar cuando la siente rozar insistentemente su hombría sobre su ropa. De repente, su cara aparece sobre la de él, sonrojada como sólo ella lograba quedar

"Neji-kun…uhmm"

Neji puede sentirla a punto de 'pedir algo tímidamente' y sale de su trance hormonal "Sé firme" casi grita, ella se encoge "soy tu novio" añade más suavemente "puedes ser segura conmigo" acaricia su mejilla

Ella esconde su cara en el cuello de Neji, después se acerca a su oreja y susurra casi inaudiblemente "quiero verte…ahí abajo, descúbrete para mí" él queda boquiabierto con la petición, y a pesar de carecer de la seguridad que exigía, lo deja pasar

"Como ordene, mi lady" él levanta sus caderas y jala sus pantalones y sus boxers negros "ya puedes ver". Hinata permanece inmóvil, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, en lugar de voltearse a mirar, envía una mano a explorar; Neji se ríe de sus reacción antes de sentirla tocando temblorosamente su pene semiduro y descubierto "Tómate tu tiempo" le sugiere, ella asiente y deja caer su peso sobre su cuerpo, y él se permite sostener su cintura, sólo para mantenerla segura, se dice a si mismo

"Neji-kun ¿Cómo debería tocarte?" Hinata lucha por controlar cada sonido que sale de ella, esperando que sea suficiente para no tener que repetirse _más firme_

"Coloca tu mano así" le indica tomando su manecita tímida y envolviendo su miembro con ella "ahora deslízala tal como está, arriba y abajo...si… así, más apretado" su voz entrecortada se envuelve en jadeos, pero no pierde el tono de mando

Ella siente el miembro volverse más duro al manipularlo, como si tuviera vida propia, su propia piel se pone sensible "me gusta cómo se siente hacer esto" susurra rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja

"Me alegra" gruñe él atormentado, ella se mueve para notar la rigidez de su cara, y los extraños movimientos de los dedos cerca de su cuerpo, todo revelaba cuán rabiosamente Neji trataba de permanecer pasivo en el juego: los sonidos, las contorsiones de su cuerpo y su búsqueda por algo a lo cual asirse que no fueran sus curvas

"Acaricia mis piernas…y mis nalgas" le pide seductoramente y con total convicción; un gemido escapa de su garganta al sentir la vehemencia de su amante serpenteando por la parte inferior de su cuerpo "ve debajo del vestido" añade casi inconscientemente; él se detiene para clavarle la mirada en los ojos y juntar sus frentes, entonces la recorre de nuevo, empezando por la cintura, deteniéndose un segundo en una de sus mejillas, alentando su marcha hacia el contacto con aquella cremosa piel. El corazón de Hinata se acelera con cada milímetro recorrido, hasta que siente en su sensible corva los dedos de Neji, la sensación maravillosamente rasposa de sus peligrosas manos y todo su cuerpo se electrifica cuando se apodera de su trasero, sus caderas y sus muslos y lo besa mientras intensifica el ritmo en el que lo estimula, y él responde más agresivo, estrujando sus muslos con la obvia intención de rozar su entrepierna. Ambos se pierden en éste círculo de libido ocurriendo en aquel rincón secreto del parque familiar. Después de unos minutos, con Neji mordiéndole el cuello, voltea talvez por la inercia de los movimientos, y ve por primera vez esa parte tan ajena y misteriosa. Abre su mano y ve un miembro con la forma de un dedo considerablemente más largo y grueso, con la punta color rosado saliendo de su piel. Ella pasa un dedo desde la base hasta la punta, ésta está cubierta de un líquido de la misma consistencia que sus propios fluidos, y juguetea unos minutos más observando su sexo y sus propios movimientos, mientras él mueve sus caderas involuntariamente, hasta que decide que es suficiente para su vista y esconde su cara en su cuello de nuevo, su corazón golpea su pecho

"¿Te asustó lo que viste?" pregunta él, divertido de sus reacciones, acariciando su espalda

"No, sólo que es algo nuevo para mí, estoy un poco abrumada"

"Entonces tomemos un minuto" dice apunto de arreglar su ropa. Hinata lo detiene por los brazos y se monta sobre él, su cabello cubre casi toda su cara, su labia está directamente encima de su pene endurecido, empieza a mecer las caderas de manera torpe, apenas como ella imagina que debe hacerse, el rostro de su tutor refleja el éxito de su atrevimiento, presa del placer, pero aún no ha acabado, deshace ella los botones de su blusa y expone su busto envuelto en un sostén de encaje blanco

"Tócame toda, Neji, bésame, necesito sentirte" le ruega. Él se levanta hasta quedar sentado, contemplándola, permitiendo que su deseo se tensara en la superficie, como un arco antes de disparar, antes de envolverse en un nuevo juego sin reglas. La vuelve suya, sumergiendo su cara en su pecho de un olor delicado, una mezcla de lavanda y canela, ella jadea sintiendo su lengua serpentear en la hendedura de su pecho, tal como la vez pasada, él libera sus senos para deleite de sus sentidos, envolviendo uno y otro pezón entre sus labios mientras sus manos aprietan sus nalgas, el cuerpo de ella se tensa alrededor suyo, abrazándolo más fuerte de lo que había hecho con nadie más antes, el movimiento de sus caderas se vuelve instintivo, profundo y armonioso contra su hombría, hasta alcanzar la posición perfecta para estimularse. Él la puede sentir cerca de venirse, y eso lo enloquece al límite. Sus sonidos y alientos se entrelazan en un beso más, hasta que el inminente clímax de Hinata la hace romper contacto "Neji, me voy a…aaah!" se viene con fuerza, amortiguando sus gritos con su mano. Las ondas del orgasmo golpean por dentro su cuerpo varias veces, hasta perder fuerza y desvanecerse, y ella relaja su cuerpo cansado, demasiado perdida en el éxtasis para notar el estado en el que Neji estaba

"Hinata…no te detengas ahora…me voy a venir" demanda con voz ahogada mientras se mueve frenéticamente debajo de su peso. Ella trata inmediatamente de recobrar el ritmo, pero su energía ha sido drenada y se mueve lento y extraño

"Neji, creo que no puedo…"

"No te preocupes" él la levanta y posa su cuerpo sobre el tronco, es su turno de embestir su dureza contra la entrepierna de ella, meciéndose tan duro, que la corteza del caído árbol rasga la piel de la espalda de Hinata, pero ella apenas siente algo, observando maravillada su cara llena de deliciosa agonía, se mueve más y más fuerte, hasta que se detiene violentamente, con un sonoro gruñido que escapa de sus dientes apretados; ella siente algo mojado y caliente en sus muslos y nalgas

Él se deja caer exhausto sobre ella para reposar, y ella lo envuelve en un abrazo perfecto, como si fueran piezas embonando en un rompecabezas. El pacifico silencio casi conduce sus saciados seres al sueño

"¿Tienes…" preguntó Neji somnoliento "tienes… algo más que hacer en éste lugar?"

Hinata tuvo que combatir el cansancio para poder responder "uhm…no, no realmente"

La maleta estilo militar yacía olvidada al lado del tronco, hasta que su dueño la alcanzó y sacó de ella una pequeña toalla que usaba en sus prácticas y destinó a limpiar el espeso líquido blanco en su cuerpo, una vez que terminó consigo y sus pantalones regresaron a su lugar, se concentró en ella, limpiándola tanto como pudo; por pura suerte, su vestido había quedado prácticamente intacto, excepto por algunas minúsculas gotas ahí y allá

"Vamos" dijo él "es mejor si nos retiramos de aquí"

"Pero antes" añadió ella, sacando de su bolso el pequeño cuaderno "toma, lo he terminado, y es más seguro que lo tengas de vuelta, _arigatou,_ por la confianza"

Él le sonrió "de nada" dijo, y tomó su diario para guardarlo en la maleta

* * *

Dejaron el extraño sitio tomados de la mano y jugueteando (ella jugueteaba alrededor de él y él consintió puesto que no la detuvo), pero eso terminó tan pronto otros visitantes estuvieron a la vista; muy casualmente, Neji se distanció de ella y cortó el humor, Hinata masculló en protesta antes de darse cuenta que no sabía qué decir, él le dedicó una mirada compungida. Ésa sería la forma de su romance

El resto del viaje hacia casa de Hinata fue bastante parecido, miradas sutiles y roces disimulados; en el autobús, ella le rozó el brazo con los dedos, y él respondió de la misma manera en sus piernas, ascendiendo hacia su punto débil, lo cual ella alentó ansiosamente, abriendo sus piernas para permitirle adentrarse fácilmente, antes de que alguien más se sentara cerca de ellos y él tuviera de detener su juego. Cada uno volteó con frustración hacia el lado contrario

Dejaron el autobús justo en frente donde ella había tomado el de la mañana. Permanecieron unos momentos mirándose el uno al otro, sin palabras, sin despedidas, sino con un lenguaje más profundo en sus sonrisas, y luego partieron con diferentes caminos

Hinata revisó su reloj antes de sacar sus llaves para abrir la puerta, era terriblemente tarde, su padre estaría bien consciente de su ausencia para esas alturas. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, cruzó el patio sin hacer ruido y se preparó para abrir entrar a la casa, sabía que no había forma de evadir lo siguiente, un segundo después de que ella entrara, otra puerta se abrió, la del cuarto de té al final del corredor

"¿Dónde estabas, Hinata?" su padre preguntó con voz profunda y fría al emerger del cuarto como una sombra, como un fantasma, manteniéndose de perfil

" _Etto…"_ su estómago se revolvió "Fui a pasear al centro comercial y yo… me distraje, perdí noción del tiempo, _gomenasai, ottou-san*_ " se inclinó en disculpa y ocultó sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda; su padre volteó hacia ella lentamente, y ella sintió sus hombros volviéndose casi de piedra

"Visitas seguido el centro comercial, pero nunca habías tardado tanto en volver, y más vale que no vuelva a pasar"

"No se repetirá"

El silencio de su padre le indicó que podía marcharse, así que caminó hacia las escaleras, soltando la mitad de su aliento contenido

"Hinata" la detuvo "¿Porqué tu vestido está sucio y arrugado?"

Se volteó hacia él de nuevo, tratando de sonar coherente "me…me… caí al tropezar con algo en el piso"

"Así que repentinamente te volviste tan torpe como para caerte _y_ llegar a casa después de la hora que debías" Hiashi espetó, mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos, la cara neutral…inquietante "vete" musitó con la mandíbula apretada

Hinata dirigió sus pies a su cuarto con paso normal, controlando su urgencia de correr lejos. Una vez en su cuarto, a puerta cerrada, su espalda contra ésta, se envolvió en sus propios brazos, deseando que Neji estuviera con ella, aunque sólo fuera para darle fuerza con su presencia.

Cerró sus ojos, y recordó todo lo que pudo de él, hasta sentir de nuevo su calor… por un instante


End file.
